Sexy
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Wyatt is a Senior, Chris is a Sophomore. Chris is swallowed into the world of Teenage Prostitution and his best Friend, Jesse, watches in disgust and hate. But when Chris and Jesse confess their feelings, it will leed into Chris' first gay relationship.
1. The Game of the Year

**Sexy**

**(IMPORTANT Author's Note: **Dear Readers, First off I want to thank you guys for the loyal reading and the amazing reviews. And After almost two years on here, I am writing my last and final story. I am starting College this Fall and its time for to move on to bigger and better things.

The following Story which is entitled "Sexy" is a very graphic and mature story. This story which is about Teenage Prostitution and Sexual Frustration will have graphic themes and at time very graphic scenes. But I hope you guys will enjoy this story, and then once again Thank you!)

**Chapter One – The Game of the Year**

Hyde High School was against their rivals in the regional football championships, Eastlake. Both schools where unbeatable, and the game they played earlier in the season was a tied game, equally matched. The Hyde High School team was headed by the one and only Wyatt Halliwell; Capitan and Fullback on the team. Countless nights he spent pushing his team harder and harder for this game; and now it was the final quarter of the game Hyde was up by three points '24-21' the final two minutes of the game.

Meanwhile, Chris Halliwell who was a sophomore at the school, Capitan of the Swim Team had other plans then enjoying the football game. He was under the bleachers of 'Visitor' side with a girl he had just met. He sat on the metal bars that crossed all around him, and the teenage girl on top of him. He held his hands around her bareback, and his head berried in her chest. She had unbuttoned Chris shirt, and she moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god," She moaned, "Best money – ever – spent – oh god!"

Chris ignored her and enjoyed his time.

"The Hyde Highlanders are in fourth quarter, second down!" Yelled the announcer over the speakers, "And the Eastlake Barons are preparing an offensive which will be amazing to see."  
The crowds roared as the speaker stopped speaking. On the field there were two huddles one on ether side, Hyde High in White and Gold and the Eastlake Barons in Blue and White.  
"Alright guys." Said Wyatt, number thirteen. "This is what going to happen, Sky I know your usually right tackle but number twenty two on their team is playing funny you cover him, your left tackle!"

"Got it." Sky replied.

"Harris, you replace right tackle, and the guards switch places. Jones you're going to be quarter back-"  
"What!" Yelled number nine, "That's mine!"

"Jesse, listen, you're going to be a second full back with me."

"A second fullback? What the hell?" Yelled one of the other players.

"This team, I've been studying them, we have to give them something new and fresh. Trust me on this. Everyone cool?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Great, on three, one – two – three"

"HIGHLANDERS!" Yelled the huddle, as they ran into their positions on the field Hyde High cheered their team. Wyatt took his position and Jess right behind him.  
"Once the ball is thrown you run like fucking hell to the goal got it?" Wyatt said to Jesse.

"Got it!"

Eastlake in there blue and white jerseys got on the opposite side and they were ready for blood. Wyatt got down and looked his play, he smiled. "Nice positions ladies."

Chris pulled his head back in ecstasy and he felt pleasure run up his spine.  
"Oh man!" He moaned.

"Yes, oh god yes!" The girl said, "OH GOD!" Chris put his hand over her mouth.

"Crazy 22, Crazy 22," Yelled Jones number fourteen, "HIKE!" The ball threw into his hands, the Eastlake Barons pounded the Highlanders, but they didn't move a yard. Wyatt and Jesse ran in separate directions.

"Whoa what is this?" Yelled the announcer, "Two fullbacks? Where is the right tackle? Look at this Potter, number seventy-two, right guard is blocking two guys. This is amazing!"

Jones ran back with the ball in his hands, and right before a Baron tackled him, the ball threw him his hands and Wyatt ran to intercept it. Running faster, and faster, the cold night cut into his eyes like knives. He caught the ball, he saw Jess in position only yards from the goal, no one guarding him. Wyatt looked to ether side and saw four guys headed for him, then he used his famous football yard throw. Combined with his telekinesis and arm strength he threw the ball, and using his power to direct it in the path of Jesse. Jesse caught the ball, and then ran for it.

"HALLIWELL'S FAMOUS TOSS! HIGHLANDERS ONLY TWENTY YARDS!" The crowds cheered in excitement.

Chris still had his hand on the girls mouth as she began to get louder. "OH god!" She muffled, "Yes – yes – YES!"

"GO GO GO!" Yelled people from the Highlander side, the Barons yelled in anger and fury. Then Jesse ran into the goal and threw the ball to the ground, with only twenty seconds on the clock, the game was over. The crowds from Hyde High screamed!

Chris gritted his teeth and the girl screamed in ultimate pleasure.

Within seconds Wyatt and Jesse were on shoulders of the other players and families and friends filled the stadium. The Barons spit on the ground and walked off the field. The cheerleaders and Band were cheering and playing music.

"Yeah!" Yelled Wyatt as he was carried over to Jesse, Jesse and Wyatt slapped hands and half hugged each other. And then the other players where throwing them white shirts which had a Highlander on it holding a football saying "Regional Champions!"  
"We're going to State!" Yelled Wyatt. The cheerleaders screamed.

Chris and the girl walked out from under the bleachers. He buttoned up his jeans and shirt. The girl zipped up her jacket and made sure her short pink skirt was clean.  
"Best money I've spent in a while." She said with a smile.

"Uh yeah." Chris said checking his wallet one more time. The girl walked forward and tried to kiss him, but Chris pushed her off. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Um sorry I don't kiss."

"Well can I have your number then?"

"Yeah, 1-800-Not a Chance!" With that he left the girl and walked away and joined his brother on the field. Acting like nothing happened, under the bleachers.


	2. Best Friends

Chapter Two – Best Friends

Chris Halliwell, captain of the Hyde High School swimming team, was doing laps in the pool, to make sure he's caught up in his conditioning and skill. In the other lanes he heard the other swimmers, and people talking and laughing above the water. He hit the wall of the pool, and launched and shot off, he could feel his stomach and legs beginning to tighten up; Chris loved this. _Pain is Weakness leaving the body,_ He kept telling himself. He heard that saying from the Marine Corps, he saw on a commercial, so every time he would feel pain in his workouts he would go harder, faster, longer.

The water surged past his ears, and body, and he hit the wall again, and he shot off back down the pool. The pain was getting harder and more intense, but he gritted his teeth and kept going at it.

"How can he go so long?" Jesse said. Jesse was Chris' best friend, he had brown hair like Chris, his eyes were bluer than the ocean, he had a body just like Chris, which made all the girls go nuts, and a bit taller then Chris. Jason Lee, the Swim Team's new Assistant Coach, and who had also swam on this team the year before sat down next to Jesse. Jason was tall, half Chinese half American, and rather attractive.

"He can go so long cause he pushes himself, remember last year all he wanted to be was the best?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jesse said, "But sometimes its unhealthy, he Bearly eats, his grades are slipping and its like his entire life right now is swimming."

"Really?" Jason asked, "Interesting."

Chris hit the side of the pool where Jason and Jesse were sitting by, and he grabbed the wall and held on. The pain in his legs and stomach were so bad, he felt like they were going to explode. He lifted himself out of the pool, and laid down on the stone ground, breathing hard. He turned over onto his back, and lay down for a while.

"Halliwell," Jason yelled, "You alright."

Chris didn't reply, he just lifted his arm and with his hand he gave a thumps up. Jesse watched his friend as he laid on the ground, his legs were nothing but muscle, his stomach had a rock hard six pack, his arms and chest were so well developed he'd think they weren't real. Sometimes Jesse would watch Chris out of the corner of his eye, he liked watching his friend, it was something Jesse did a lot.

After a few minutes, Chris sat up, still out of breath, he pulled his swimming cap off, and threw it next to him. He shook his head and looked up at Jesse and Jason.

"What's up?" Chris asked them.

"Watching you." Jesse began,

"And making sure you don't die." Jason added, "Dude, you're an amazing swimmer but keep up and be amazing in academics okay." Jason then got up and walked away.

"Huh?" Chris asked. "What?" Chris rolled his eyes, and put his hand out, "Help me up." Jesse got up, and went over and helped Chris up to his feet. Chris stumbled and Jesse put his hand behind on Chris' bare back.

"You okay?" Jesse asked.

Chris suddenly felt something wrong, Jesse held his hand and was touching his back, he felt something twitch within Chris, in his stomach. He looked at Jesse who was determined in his eyes. Chris shook the feeling, "I am fine." He replied with a smile, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Jesse replied breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am great. I am going to go um change." Jesse said slipping his feet into this brown leather sandals and grabbing his duffle.

"Me too, hold on let me get my stuff." Chris ran and got his stuff. As Chris ran he couldn't get the feeling of someone watching him, as he bent down over the bleachers, he looked out of the corner of his eye and he saw Jesse looking back at him. Chris acted like he saw nothing and got up and walked down the bleachers to the ground. Chris wrapped a towel around his waist, cause for some reason he thought about getting with Jesse, and instantly was excited. Together they walked into the locker room, and went into their lockers and put there stuff into them; then Jason came into the room.

"If you guys need to use the showers use them now! Buddy system, cause shower heads ten through eighteen don't work." He yelled over them all.

"Buddy system." Chris said raising an eyebrow to Jesse.  
"We haven't used that in months." Jesse added.

"Well let's go." Chris said grabbing a bar of soap and Jesse followed him and they walked into the showers along with the rest of the team. As they all stood there (in there Speedos) while one guy showered, the other put soap on his back and hair.

As Jesse walked under the shower head and turned it on, Chris motioned for him to turn around, and he began to put soap on Jesse's back. Jesse then and there could not begin to feel the sensations he was feeling, he felt as this 'tingling' feeling in his stomach and his knees going weak. Chris rubbing the soap on his back and shoulders it was a massaging feeling, and this was one of the most perfect things Jesse had experienced in a long time.

"So how's the girl?" Chris asked, as he began to put soap into Jesse's hair.

"Oh Kim," Jesse said coming back to reality, "She's good."

"How was your date?"

"It was short, just when things were getting good, her father calls and she has to go home."  
"Ahh, I am sorry man."

"Me Too." Jesse put his head under the water and washed, and then it was Chris' turn. Chris stood in the front of Jesse, Jesse took the soap bar and washed his beck, and his shoulders.

"So Wyatt its taking the football game to state."

"Yeah, and I have to take you guys to league."

"Well you can go to you league, I mean dude you're the top swimmer in the district you can do it."

"You think?"  
"Yeah you can." Jesse then put soap in Chris' hair. "You don't think you can."

"No, I can do it. Just other priorities." Chris said thinking about his Wiccan duties,

"Well if it means anything." Jesse said whispering into his ear, "You can do it." Chris turned his head, and looked at his friend, his face was wet his hair in his face, and his eyes. Chris lost his breathe, _No! Not here! _ He thought he faced forward and washed up. Jesse washed his hands and body once more, but as he watched Chris his perfectly toned body and his eight pack always made him go crazy inside. They both grabbed there towels from the rack and dried themselves off.

"Hey babe!" Said a voice behind the boys as they walked to their lockers, they turned and saw a very athletic, all around California girl, Kim. She walked up and kissed Jesse on the lips with her arms wrapped around his neck. "All wet huh? Just how I like you." Chris sniggered behind them.

"Oh shut up Christopher," Kim said, "One day, one of those hoochie mama's will do the same to you."

"Right." Chris replied, as he pulled on his jeans.

"Come on get dressed, my dad is gone for the weekend, with my mom in Vegas."  
"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Oh yeah, I hope your loaded." She winked and walked away, "Meet you outside."

"Nice man." Chris lied, "Go for it." Jesse pulled his jeans on fast and his polo shirt. "See you man." Jesse replied grabbing his duffle and back pack and sprinted from the locker room. And as he opened the door, Chris could hear Kim laughing. Chris sighed and leaned against his locker, trying to get the thought of Jesse out of his head, but he couldn't, he hated these urges. _Could I be? _He kept asking himself. He turned around and grabbed his shirt and closed his locker.

As he walked out, he saw the pool was now completely deserted, but not completely, he looked and saw a girl sitting on the bleachers. She was Latina, long brown hair, a beautiful face, gold hoop earrings and stood up in a green short skirt, brown Uggs (shoes) and white jacket. She walked up.

"Same rate?" She asked.

"Depends on what you want." Chris replied.

"The full package, but no protection."

"Sorry, I use protection."

"Fine, but I get a thirty dollar discount."

Chris looked at the girl who always came to him, her name was Mary. She was always fun, and very a good lay, and usually he didn't do discounts, but that thought of Jesse and him in the locker room shower had him hard and he needed to release himself of it.  
"Fine, three hundred and twenty dollars." Chris replied.  
"I knew you would see things my way." She smiled, and they walked around the bleachers and she dropped his paints, and this time Chris didn't mind looking at Mary, he closed his eyes and thought of Jesse.

Chris walked into the manor, and it was empty, like usual. Piper was at the Club, his father out doing what ever he did, and Wyatt was still at practice. He walked up to his room, and dropped his duffle and backpack on the floor. He pulled the money out of this pocket and grabbed a metal tin from his closet shelf. He walked over to his bed and sat down and open the tin. Inside the tin were an assortment of twenties, ten's and one hundred dollar bills. Chris took out a piece of paper which had dollar amounts on it, and wrote _$320 – Mary _ on it, and added up the amount. He smiled, he had more then he had ever made before. He closed the tin and put it back on the closet. He then went back to his bed and laid down, and the memory of him and Jesse in the shower was still fresh in his mind.


	3. An Empty Shell

Chapter Three – An Empty Shell

Lisa Odland, the shy girl in Chris' Chemistry class was put up against the wall, and she gave a moan of pleasure. Chris put his hands on the wall, moving with her; Lisa felt her back arch, and her head fall back, she had never felt nothing so amazing.  
"Worth every – oh god!" She moaned.

Chris didn't pay attention to her, nor did her care. He then moved his hands and lifted her from the wall, and Chris sat down in the teachers empty chair. As the feeling of pleasure shot through Lisa's body like razors, Chris had things to do and this girl losing her virginity to Chris, was nothing but annoyance. He lifted his hands up Lisa's back and undid her bra, and it almost instantly fell onto his lap. She moved her body more then ever, her sounds of pleasure and ecstasy were becoming more and more intense.

"I never – oh god – harder!" She demanded. Chris rolled his eyes, and did as she pleased, and she expelled a high pitch scream, and then wanted to say words, but they wouldn't leave her mouth, but just hard breathing and sweat.

"Hurry up." Chris said.

Lisa then put her hands on Chris' bare shoulders, and pounded on his body harder and harder, he could see the pleasure erupting from her face.

"Yeah, come on!" He said looking at her, going as hard as she did. She opened her mouth, and she looked like she wanted to Scream. "No, don't, we'll get caught. Don't."

Lisa felt this pressure building inside of her, she had never felt anything like this before. It was building faster and faster, it was amazing to her what she was feeling, it was coming, she couldn't help herself. Instantly she felt someone on her mouth at the motion of explosion. Chris kissed her and held her head to his lips, as the scream filled his mouth. Once she was done, Chris pulled, back, and Lisa got up, she stood by the desk, leaning against it. Chris pulled his shirt from his arms back on, and threw the condom into the trash can. He pulled his pants up, and by the time he pulled his backpack on, and turned around, Lisa was gone. And all that was left was three hundred and fifty dollars on a desk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Britney you have to do it." Said Lindsay, a freshman blonde walking into the bathroom, with three other girls behind her.

"I don't have that much money." Britney replied, looking at her black hair in the mirror against her blue eyes, and flawless skin.

"You so should." Said Summer, a red head with green eyes. "Oh my god, I did it last week – worth every dollar."

"Really?" Britney replied.

"Oh yeah." Lindsay replied, "I am going for it again tomorrow after school, I can't wait."

"Why not today?" Britney asked.

"He was booked," Lindsay replied.

"Does he have another opening for tomorrow?" Ask Ashely who was Lindsay's twin.

"Ash, sorry I am going solo this time." Her sister replied.

"Well duh," She snapped back, "Even though that three some was so hot."

"Do you remember the days when he was innocent." Summer said

"And Bianca," Ashely said.  
Summer, Ashely, and Lindsay all giggled.

"Whose Bianca?" Britney asked.  
"Oh sweetie, you're so out of touch with reality." Lindsay said putting lip gloss on.

"She was Chris' first." Summer said, brushing her hair.

"Before she ditched him." Ashely added, "No ones why she left."

"Well, actually." Lindsay said, putting her lip gloss away, "Word has it, she got tired of him, and went to another school – where she is selling herself too."

Summer and Ashely dropped their jaws. "NO!" Ashely said.

"Yes." Lindsay replied.

"Poor girl," Britney said.

"More like stupid whore." Lindsay said. "Thank god of Chris."

"So Sweetie." Ashely directed at Britney, "Are you really as innocent as you say you are."

"If you mean, have I had sex; No."

Lindsay and summer dropped there make up into the sinks.

"Are you serious!" Summer nearly yelled.

"Yeah," Britney replied.  
"Okay this girl needs de-virgination fast!" Lindsay said

"I could loan her the money." Summer replied.

"Oh please," Ashely and Lindsay to Summer.

"What?" Summer replied.

"You have never loaned money to anyone!" Lindsay snapped.

"Well that's because you sluts always ask for my money. But this is an investments." Summer then arm around Britney's shoulders. "I've made several investments, this school needs some lightening up."

At that moment the bathroom door opened, and Lisa Odland walked into the bathroom, smiling at the girls, went into the stall, and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and smoked a puff.

"Speaking of investments." Summer added, "Lisa, honey, how was it."

Lisa pulled the cigarette from her lips and smoke fell from her mouth.  
"Amazing!" She said, "God bless for men like him."

Summer giggled along with the twins. Britney backed away, to the wall. The girls crowded around the stall.  
"Well what happened?" Summer asked.

"Details!" Ashely said.

"Well," Lisa said, "I did as you said, I waited till Mr. Rogers left, and went up to Chris, he was looking sad, so I thought I give him to smile about. He said he could squeeze me in, and boy did he ever. He put me against the wall, and started to suck my neck, and down to the tits." Lisa opened her blouse and the girls saw a long red mark from her neck and chest. The girls dropped there jaws. "And then it started, and we did it on Angela's desk!"  
"NO!" Lindsay said.  
"Oh my god!" Summer added, "Very nice, continue."

"Then we moved to against the wall, and good god, it was so amazing. And then we moved to the teachers chair. And it was so fast, and not in the bad way, he was fast. Very fast!" Lisa stopped and took another puff. "And then I was about to have the best orgasm of my life, and he did something I have never seen him do."

"What!" Ashely and Lindsay said at once.  
"He kissed me!"  
All the girls gasped.

"No!" Summer said, "Are you serious, you're fucking lying bitch!"

Lisa moved her fast where the side of her lips, the make up was moved across her cheek. Lindsay and Ashely dropped there mouths.  
"Girl," Summer began, "You surprise me more and more, how was it?"

"Combined with the best one ever and a kiss, it was amazing. And then I got off of him, and then put the money on a desk and left. And now I am here."

"Ah, Bitch!" Summer said smiling, "I love you! You're my new client."

"Amazing." Lindsay, "I am going to book my spot, by hoes!"

"Wait for me." Ashely said running after her.

"Where's Britney?" Summer asked, looking around.

"Who?" Lisa asked taking another puff.

"The girl who was in here."

"Oh, Ms. Virgin, she walked out."

"Typical."

Chris took the money and put it in his wallet, and he looked down, a picture of Harvard was on the inside of his wallet. When he forgot why he was doing this, all he had to do was look in his wallet. He closed his wallet and walked out of the room, and he couldn't help but feel nothing but this huge emotional weight on his shoulders. As he walked down the halls, it was the end of the day, people still looked at him from their lockers.

"There he goes," He would hear.

"Man-slut of the year!"

"So sad, I wonder if Wyatt knows."

He walked out into the front of the school, and looked around and wondered if he could get a ride home with Wyatt. He stood outside, as he felt the heat on the back of his neck warming up; he always felt this constant embarrassment even in swimming. Swimming, Jesse. He had a wonderful weekend with Kim, and he wasn't in his Biology class, he figured he had ditched with his friends to Steve's Burgers again. He looked down the street and saw Wyatt walking out, he walked over and Wyatt noticed him. Chris jerked his head up ward and walked over.

"Hey you," Wyatt said, "How was your day."  
"It was good." Chris said looking at the ground. They walked to Wyatt's truck and Wyatt waved goodbye to his friends and they got in.

"I had a terrific day too, thanks." Wyatt said smiling.

"Okay." Chris replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"Want to get something to eat I am starving."

"No thanks, well I am going to McDonalds."

Chris rolled his eyes, Wyatt tried, back when they were children they were best of friends. They told each other everything, but once Chris started High School he had to get serious and being best friends with his brother wasn't on his list of things to do. He also got serious about College so he studied hard into every night during his freshman year. Being the schools top student in his class, he was given top honors at the end of year. Wyatt wasn't far behind Chris, he was in the top three percent of his class. Wyatt had gotten into every college he applied to: University of San Francisco, Chapman University, Brown University, and University of California, Berkeley. Wyatt majoring in 'Sports Medicine', he was not going to be dumb, even though Brown was an IVY League, Berkeley had a better Medical department then Brown.

As they drove out front of the manor twenty minutes later, Chris took a bag of food out along with him, so did Wyatt.

"You're getting too small kid." Wyatt said to him while he was walking up to the house, "So eat!"

"Thank you." Chris replied, Chris opened the door, and walked directly up to his room, he put his backpack on his bed, he had night of studying long ahead of him. He put his bag of food on his desk, and looked down into the bag, three double cheeseburgers, Chris' usual. He took one burger out, and took a bite out of it. He stood there for a long time, just thinking about life. _What this what he really wanted to do? Was Harvard worth the $48,000 a year? What about his dreams? Where they worth all of this? _

He shook his head and put the burger back in the bag, and walked over to the closet and pulled down the tin box. He opened it, and money piled up in rubber bands and pepper clips. He pulled the three hundred and fifty dollars from his wallet and added it to the amount he already had. At this rate he could afford a semester at Harvard in a few weeks. He sighed, and put the money in his tin, and closed it up.

After he put it back in its right place, he sat at his desk and pulled "Romeo & Juliet" from his backpack and began to read _Act Two._ He was a day behind everyone in his class, and he had to read Act Two and Three and do all the necessary work before tomorrow, that is also his fifty Spanish vocabulary words he had to memorize, the diagram and essay for his Biology class, his debate research ready for tomorrow. He looked at the book "Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil" by John Berdant, which was sitting on his desk. He had bought that book three weeks ago, and still not not busy enough to read it. For the next hour he read the Shakespearean play and did all the work. He started his Biology diagram, and then he got the feeling of disgust and dirty ness on his body. He couldn't shake it off, he had never felt this way before. Not being able to focus on his work, he grabbed a towel from his floor and went from his room. As he walked down the hall he could hear his parents down stairs and Wyatt listening to music in his room. He went into the bathroom, and closed the door, and locked it. He turned on the water to full blast, and hot. He pulled his clothing off from him, and then before he knew it, he was looking at his own naked self in the mirror. He knew his body was the key in all of this, people didn't see Chris, they only saw his shell. His six pack, toned arms and chest, his model looking face, and surfer hair, people also loved his green eyes he remembered his friend Ariel told him once, "They can pierce" the soul. He looked down at himself, he had never hated himself so much in life. He felt so disgusting and filthy. He opened the shower door and closed it behind him.

He grabbed the bar of soap and instantly began to scrub, he scrubbed his chest, his stomach, his loins, his hands, and his face. He couldn't get this feeling from him, he washed his body off, but the feeling wasn't gone, scrubbing harder he cleaned and cleaned.

_Why have I done this?_ He asked himself, _What made me do this? I am smarter then this! I hate this, but Harvard, I need Harvard! Harvard is mine, no one else's if I have too I will fuck the brains out of every person I have too, no matter how old! Its mine! MINE! _

He dropped the soap, and before he knew it he was crying, the shower water pounded on his body, and he pulled his legs to his chest and hugged himself. He was shaking, tears not longer fell from his eyes, but that feeling it was still with him. He wanted to be rid of this, why wasn't he rich? He wanted that life he saw on TV. _They don't need that money, they have never worked a hard day in there life? Why should they have it all? People are starving all over the world and these people need the latest Gucci shit and all about them! Why can't I have some of that money! If I did I wouldn't need to this!_

He stood up after a while, and turned of the water. He stepped out and washed himself dry, and still feeling dirty, but fresh, still dirty he wrapped the towel around his waist. And walked into his room, and dressed himself in shorts and a tank top. And as he sat down on his desk, his cell phone was ringing with the name "Lindsay" on the screen.

"Hey, what time?" He said picking up the phone.


	4. His Element, His Time, His Escape

Chapter Four – His Element, His Time, His Escape

Chris laid in a bed, next to him was Natasha, the schools undoubtedly most beautiful red head cheerleader. He sighed, as earlier he remembered taking the money from her and putting it in his wallet. He looked over at Natasha, and she was sleeping away, with her arm across his chest. He looked down at the floor and saw his clothes, and backpack. He slid off the bed without waking Natasha and dressed himself. He grabbed his backpack and closed his eyes as he orbed – but he didn't. He tried again, nothing.

_What the hell?_ He thought.

He shook his head, and tried, he saw the orbs around him, but then they vanished. Several more times he tried, but his orbs vanished once they appeared. Until he gave up and said a quick spell.

"Take me back from once I came, return me now, to heal my pain." He said. With that he disappeared in white swirling lights. He appeared in the foyer of his home, in front of his aunts.

"Christopher." Phoebe said, "How did you do that?"

"Phoebe, Paige – hey." He replied.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Nothing, its alright." With that Chris left them in the foyer and walked up to his room.

Chris swam as the water rushed passed his ears, in here, the water, he felt free. His element, his time, his escape from everything; Chris would sometimes feel the surface of the water was too hollow, too real and he would go into the water, down into the pool and swim. As his head turned from side to side in the water, he saw Kim on one side waiting for her appointment and then Jesse on the other side watching him. He felt some thing tingle in his stomach when he saw Jesse, he tried to put it behind him. He hit the wall, and he was suppose to stop, and get out, but he had too much on his mind. He dove deeper into the water and circled around and swam the other direction.

He never doubted his feelings for Jesse, he had had them for several months now, but what killed him is that Jesse didn't have the same feelings for him. And if Jesse, or the school ever found out what he was doing, how he was getting his money for college, he could lose everything. His family would turn there backs on him, his friends wouldn't talk to him, he would probably get kicked out of the house and never see Wyatt or his parents again. How could he let himself get into this? Was Harvard really worth all of this? He was wasting his life, and his innocence all on this. He hit the other wall and stopped. He was at the shallow end of the pool, and he saw Kimberly was standing over there. She was smiling down upon him.

"I like my men wet." She replied.

Chris looked up at her, but he let her see something he had never let anyone see before; tears. Kim's smile vanished.

"How could you do that to Jesse? What's wrong with you?" and with that Chris turned and swam back into the water.

He sat at the bottom of the pool, he was good at holding his breath for long periods of time, all he had to do was slow his heart rate while swimming and he could get a good minute or two minutes to himself. He looked around up through the water, it was still, people walked around above him. He looked over where Jesse was sitting, and to his amazement he saw him staring at him. Did Jesse know it was him? Of coarse he did, Chris was the only one on the swim team that did this. He watched Jesse get up, and dive into the water. Chris watched as Jesse swam over to him, he always looked better in water; it was if the water molded his body into place. Jesse swam over and touched his hand. Chris looked up at his best friend, they just looked at each other for a few seconds. Jesse let the air out of his lungs as he sunk to the pool bottom, Jesse used his thumb to motion to the go the top. Chris didn't do anything, except put his arms around his friends neck. Jesse was shocked by this, but this wasn't the first time. He loved how Chris' hugs felt, and not to mention his hard body against his own. Chris and Jesse used there legs and jumped from the bottom of the pool and swam the eight feet and were at the top. Chris and Jesse breathed in hard, and it felt has needles pricked his skin all over in Chris.

"We need to talk." Jesse said to him. Chris barely registered it when he noticed Jesse was swimming back to the edge of the pool. Could he know?

Chris got out of the pool, and too his great annoyance Kimberly was standing there; not smiling, but serious.

"I am sorry, okay?" She asked

"Go away." Chris said. He grabbed his towel from the belchers and put it around his waist.

"We don't have too." Kimberly replied. "All I-"

"All you wanted was what? Okay fine Kim you found out my secret, and how fucking dare you! I don't even know why I even considered it."

"You considered it because you're a fucking man whore that's why. Accept it you freak, you have no self respect for yourself so you take it out on how many girls you can fuck, and I wasn't going to fuck you. I wanted to talk you, to find out why you're really doing this, but your just like every other guy Christopher. I thought you were different caring and stuff well I guess not. Good luck with Jesse! So fuck you Christopher."

Chris was stunned at what just happened, he had never seen Kim swear or be angry for that matter, and here she was telling him all the stuff he refused to hear from anyone. He wanted to explain everything to her right then and there but he couldn't, he didn't want to feel the pain and angst that he had inside of him. He watched her stare him down and walk the other direction and go out the door. He cursed at himself. Chris bit his tongue none of those were an option and he walked into the locker room. _Good luck with Jesse?_ What did she mean? He then walked off into the locker room, where Jesse was. He walked down the rows of lockers and then he saw Jesse getting dressed. He walked down the locker row and stopped at his locker which was on the same row as Jesse's, just a few down. Chris looked over, and Jesse wasn't looking at him, not good. Chris pulled his shirt on and jeans, as he buttoned his jeans Jesse walked past him and whispered in his ear.

"Outside, now!"

Chris felt his body go numb, he had to know, Jesse was never angry. He watched his friend vanish as he walked behind the locker rows. He pulled on his shoes as fast as possible and threw everything into his duffle, and slammed his locker shut. He ran outside the locker room, and outside the school gym. And saw Jesse sitting there on the stone steps with his head on his knees, was he crying? Chris walked over and sat next to Jesse.

"Are you okay man?" Chris asked Jesse. He didn't hear anything sniffling or crying from Jesse so he ruled the crying part out. Jesse looked up, he was defiantly not happy, not angry, but there was this sadness in his eyes.

"Chris," He said turning towards him. Chris looked into his deep blue ocean eyes, it was too perfect right there. "You're my best friend, you know almost everything about me, almost everything."

"Yeah." Chris felt the tingle in his stomach return, this couldn't be what he thought it was could it?

"There is something you need to know about me, and it concerns you a great deal."

Chris felt his heart speed up, and race.

"Chris, I am-" He began, but then his voice stopped. It ran out. "I am really-" It stopped again.

Chris sighed very heavily. "You're what?" Chris then for some odd reason took his friends hand. Chris felt his friends' palms get sweaty as he took it, and Jesse took a grip around Chris' hand.

From a far Kim watched Chris and Jesse, she smiled and felt happy.

"Good luck you guys." With that she walked from the corner of the science building and to her car.

"Christopher, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it, like you said we're best friends."

Jesse just looked into Chris's eyes, and Chris into Jesse's…not saying anything for a long time.


	5. Even Better Timing, Wyatt

Chapter Five – Even Better Timing, Wyatt

Chris stared into Jesse's eyes, this couldn't be what Chris was expecting for so long was it? It couldn't be, this stuff never happened to him; it was too unreal. He looked down at his hands, they were wrapped around Jesse's or was Jesse's hands wrapped around his? It didn't matter, all that matter is that was that was here, with Jesse. He felt sweat in between his fingers, or was it sweat between Jesse's fingers? He was thinking too much, and looking too much into the situation. How could this be though? Jesse was straight, he wasn't what Chris thought he was, it wasn't possible.  
Jesse looked into Jesse's eyes, they were so green, so bright…so hot. It was like looking into heaven, looking into something that was so beautiful yet, so sad. He knew what Chris did when he wasn't at practice or studying, he's known since freshman year when he almost walked in on Chris and the Capitan of the Cheerleading squad in the locker room; he pitied him. It was the only thing holding back from claiming what he thought could be his, he would find it so much more easier if what Chris wasn't doing; besides he didn't fool around with guys, he did with girls. No possible way he could be remotely gay, it was not a key in any lock that could be fitted. He bowed his head, and felt the emotional drain on his body.

Chris watched as Jesse bowed his head, what was the matter? Did he do something? Or was Jesse just being Jesse? He didn't know, but he wanted know; he felt like he should know. He wanted to say Jesse was his, but he didn't, he didn't want to claim that until he had proof.

"Chris." Jesse finally said breaking the silence. Chris was relieved, he also felt Jesse's grip on his hands tighten and become more secure around his own. He looked at Jesse like he had all the hope, faith, and assurance that a person could need. Chris bit his lower lip.

"Yes." Chris replied.

"Chris." Jesse said again.

"CHRIS!"

Something registered in Chris' head, someone else had called for him he looked over and saw Wyatt talking on his cell phone and yelling his name at the same time, he motioned for him to go to his car, but now? Not now! Chris would give anything for it to be not now.

"You got to go." Jesse said letting go of Chris' hands. Chris' heart fell to his feet. "We'll finish this later."

"No, Jesse." Chris said getting up with him. "Please, what do you need to say."

"Don't worry about it, Wyatt is calling you just go please." Jesse said with a sorrow face and walking down the steps and to his locker. Chris watched in awe as he looked at Jesse walking away, he had never gotten that close to Jesse ever, he was holding his hands. Chris looked down at his hands, they still had sweat on them, and he looked up and Jesse was already gone. No! His heart shattered in his chest, and he even felt his chin tremble, but then Wyatt called for him again.

"CHRISTOPHER!"

He felt a great hate for his brother, he never had a reason to hate before; but this was different. He created fists, and walked in his brother's direction, Wyatt was still talking on his cell phone.

"Alright Babe, talk to you later." Wyatt said flipping the phone shut, but he didn't see Chris drop his back pack or duffle bag only a few feet from him and shove Wyatt back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt was shocked, and looked at Chris like he was crazy. "Whoa, hey!"

"You couldn't have waited five freaking' minutes, I was having a conversation with Jess, and you and you're stupid little girlfriend had to talk, and then we have to go-"

"huh?" Wyatt said confused.

"I am having a conversation with Jess and then you yell my name and we have to go, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Chris, hey what's wrong?" Wyatt said seriously.

"I was talking with Jess." He said turning his back on Wyatt. He couldn't let him see do this, he never let anyone see him while he was like this. But his hate and frustration was too much. "I've had with it everything – EVERYTHING!" He yelled.

"Chris," Wyatt said coming closer. "What's wrong?"

Chris tried to ignore and sway his brothers glance, but a tear fell from his cheek. He looked around trying to find somewhere to hide, but there was no where. He didn't care he faced his brother.

"Okay, very good you have Ashley, you have top grades, you got friends, you got it all – but all I have, you want to see all that I have?" Chris said as tears fell down his cheek.

"What?" Wyatt replied.  
Chris instantly went into his backpack and pulled out a large yellow mailing envelope, opened it and pulled out a hand off of cash. Wyatt looked shocked and awed.

"This is what I have," he said throwing it to the ground, "all of this!" he ripped the package and money flew everywhere. Wyatt was stunned at all the money and yet very confused, where did all of this come from? Why was it all that he had? What the hell is wrong with Chris? Wyatt put his hands up, and all the cash flew towards him, making a nice neat stack in mid air. He saw fifties and hundreds coming his way, he was amazed at all.

He looked over and saw his little brother sitting on a bench by a tree, crying into his hands. He knew, by brotherly intellect that Chris wanted to be alone but there were too many unanswered questions. With the money he walked over to Chris, and sat down next to him. Chris got up, and tried to get away, but Wyatt grabbed his belt on his jeans and pulled back down, but Chris turned around and punched Wyatt in the face. Wyatt was knocked back and fell backwards off the bench and into the tree. Chris watched as his brother fell backwards, what had he just done? Why did he do it? He had never hit Wyatt before ever? What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to leave.

"Okay, that's it!" Wyatt said getting up, "Come here, now!" He directed at Chris, he saw his little brother already beginning to run. Wyatt put his hand up, and Chris was paralyzed only a few feet from him. Wyatt walked over in front of his brother.

"Please, leave me alone." Chris pleaded.

"No, and nice punch." Wyatt said, "Where did all of this come from?" He motioned at Chris putting the money in front of him.

"Let me go, please!"

"No, where did this come from?"

"Let me go!"

"No, answer the question."

"Let me go, and I'll answer it, just please." Chris could only move his head and he looked at his brother straight in the eye. Wyatt looked serious, yet he kind of knew Chris' position, he broke the telekinetic grip on him and Chris felt his body come back into his control. He lowered his head, he couldn't dare tell Wyatt the honest truth.

"Did you rob a bank?"

Chris heard him but didn't respond.

"Are you doing drugs? Drinking? Gang?"

Chris still didn't move, but his emotions were beginning to take over. "I am so sorry." He sobbed out. "I am so sorry."

"What?" Wyatt asked, "What did you do? Is it bad?"

Chris nodded his head and wiped his nose on his hand. "Please, god, I am so sorry. So sorry."

"If its not any of those from what I told you – oh no, Chris." Wyatt said.

"Please, Wyatt, I am so sorry." Chris said finally looking up. "We don't have the money for Harvard, so I was thinking that if I did this, I would have enough."

"Is this money from sex?" Wyatt demanded. "And I want an honest answer, Christopher."

Chris bowed his head, and knelt down on the ground, and cried into his knees he couldn't help it; it was all built up inside of him he had to let it go, he had to let his body go, he had to let his emotions go, he had to mentally let it all go. Wyatt knelt down, and he didn't know if he should be angry at him or pity him, he watched as Chris lost his balance and fall backwards. Chris cursed and got up, red faced and embarrassed.

"How long Chris?"

He waited a few seconds before answering, "October, Freshman year." He replied.

Wyatt nodded, and bit his lip. "A year and half huh? Why didn't tell anyone?"

"And be the outcast in the family, and be the fucking whore and fucking loser that I am? Oh mom, dad, I have a sex to make money is that okay!"

Wyatt looked at his brother, "How much is here?"

Chris couldn't answer that question, he refused too. "I was going to open a savings account, with that today, and then Jesse he wanted to talk. Oh god, Jesse."

"What about Jesse, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, there is nothing wrong with him." He replied in a lower voice, "He's perfect, but he doesn't want me."

Wyatt had to think about that twice, did his brother say what he thought he said?

"Jesse is so perfect, so caring, so mature, so much different then any of the other guys, and he doesn't want me. Why doesn't he want me Wyatt?" Chris turned and looked at his brother, but then he just realized what he was doing. What was he saying?

Wyatt looked at him, like he had known; still shocked, but he knew.

"Oh god," Chris said, "Totally forget everything I just said." Chris walked over to get his backpack and duffle. Wyatt was in daze, he looked up as Chris was putting his stuff back over his back.

"No, Chris wait." Wyatt said walking over to his brother, "Chris, its okay."

Chris stopped.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, I – I kind of knew."

"What?" Chris said in a low voice.

"Well, you're in swimming for one thing, and I always noticed you and Jesse were always being with each other more then anything at practice, he digs you."

"Swimming? What does that have to with anything?"

Wyatt smiled. "Sorry, look you're a great kid."

"No I am not, have you not listened about anything that's been going on here!"

"I have, but I am just saying if you minus all of this out you're a great swimmer, great student, and an awesome friend."

"But, I am not what Jesse wants."

"Don't be so sure about that, cause you two were holding hands over there a while ago, he defiantly digs you; you just can't see it."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Had a girlfriend,"

"Yeah – how did you know that?"

"I hear things." Wyatt smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"  
Chris sighed, "What?"

"Did you have sex with dudes or chicks?"

"Girls…I only want one guy and he's not interested."

"Okay, Chris." Wyatt said walking with his brother over his own backpack and picking it up. "We're going to go home and wash up, and tonight we're going to invite Jesse over and you two are going to talk."

"What!" Chris yelled, "No I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"He's got a Chemistry exam tomorrow, and he's has to study."

"But you two are in the same class, study together."

"Wyatt," Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Don't tell mom please, please don't tell her."

"Tell her what?" He said with a smile as he put his arm around his brother and walked to his car. "Besides, she is at a dinner with Phoebe tonight, and I'll be chilling in my room, and basically you and Jess get the house all to yourselves."


	6. Learn About Me, Learn About You

**Chapter Six – Learn About Me, Learn About You**

Wyatt and Chris got into Wyatt's car and drove home. As they arrived, it suddenly hit Chris that Jesse didn't know to come to tonight, or if he wanted to come at all. So he rushed into his room and as he picked up his cell phone from his desk he saw he had four missed calls, all from girls looking for some action. He cursed at all the names and called Jesse.

"Hello?" Said Jesse's voice on the speaker.

"Jess, hey!" Chris said with a smile and sigh of relief.

"Chris, hey look man I can't talk long I got-"

"Chem exam, yeah I know we're in the same class."

"Yeah, so can we talk later."

"Actually I was calling to ask if you wanted to come over tonight and study together, you know I take better notes then you." Chris said trying to sway Jesse.

"I don't know if my dad will let me come over."

"Jess oh come on, you live like what three blocks away? Its like a quick five minute walk."

There was a silence on the phone for a while, Chris could tell Jesse was thinking; but he had a feeling it wasn't about the Chemistry final it was on other matters. "Yes, I'll be over."

Chris felt a surge of happiness go through him. "Sweet!"

"Sweet?"

"Yea."

"Chris, I've never heard you use that word." Jess said with a slight laugh behind his voice.

"Well I do, be over in like forty-five minutes?"

"Sure. See you."

"Bye."

Chris flipped his phone shut, and felt so happy and so relieved; but then nervous, how was suppose to approach all of this? How was all of this going to play out? How in hell is going to get Jesse to date him, if he was interested in any fashion. He shook his head and then began to pack all of his things away in the closets and drawers, he threw things under his bed, and took the old McDonalds bag and threw it into the trash bin. He then heard Wyatt was doing dishes down stairs, Wyatt! He looked around his room for a second making sure it was clean enough, and then ran downstairs.

"Whoa, chill turbo." Wyatt said as Chris literally jumped the last four stairs.

"What? Oh, sorry." Chris said with a smile.

"Excited are we?"

Chris was taking some old dishes from the family room. "Who me? Naw, I am cool." He said taking a more serious tone.

Wyatt smiled, "Its okay to be excited man, I knew I was my first date. It's just like dating girls man, just well it's a guy." He said following Chris into the kitchen.

Chris turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "And you would know this how?"

"Oh, well my friends have told me. You know they experimented and tried things – and one of them turned out to be well,"

"You can say it, I don't care."

"Gay." Wyatt said picking up the phone and pizza menu.

"Before you get on the phone and go pizza crazy like you do, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Wyatt replied putting the phone down.

Chris sighed and leaned against the kitchen island stove. "When I told you about everything I expected you to like totally flip out and like outcast me, but then you didn't. I told you about the sex thing and you were fine, I told you about Jess and you were fine, Why?"

Wyatt smiled. "Oh boy." He pulled out a chair and sat at the table. And as he sat he pulled another one out. "Sit my young confused friend, you have much to learn."

Chris did as directed and sat on the chair next to his brother.

"Okay first of all this whole prostitution thing I am pretty angry about, I mean first of all what were you thinking?" Wyatt put his hand up, as Chris was about to say something. "Harvard, yea but its called 'Scholarship' and 'Grant', also don't think your getting off the hook about that one cause you have a lot explaining to do. And about the whole Jess and gay thing, dude I could seriously care less. You're my younger brother, and one of my best buds, even at times we don't seem like it, and I could careless that you are gay, but I want you to be happy. If you are happy and proud of who you are who am I to say it's not right and not who you really are? I am not going to make you happy, Mom isn't going to make you happy, Dad isn't going to make you happy; only you can do that. Just promise me one thing, one of my friends when he came out, he still told people he was straight when he really wasn't please just admit it, cause that stuff gets on my nerves."

Chris was awed and really touched by all of what his brother just said to him.

"Besides," Wyatt continued. "The way you and Jess would always check each other out at those swim meets of yours, I was waiting for you two to give us all a show or something, cause dang dude."

"A show!" Chris exclaimed, "Please, give me more then that."

"Given."

"But, mom and dad they don't, right?"

"As far as I know, I mean one time when you two were really getting close about a month ago, when you were listening to his iPod during the meet."

"Oh yeah," Chris smiled and rolling off into the thought.

"I thought you guys were going to make out, and I looked into mom's head at that moment and she was thinking about her restaurant she was going to open in a few months."

"Oh yeah, too bad about P3 anymore, that was fun."

"It was." Wyatt said sounding disappointing.

"Thank you Wyatt, I really mean that."

"Don't mention it, but I want to be the kind of brother that you can tell anything too; don't be afraid, please."

Chris looked at Wyatt in the eye, "Promise, but you got to be the same way."

"Sure, now go finish the family room, before your boyfriend gets here."

"He's not my boyfriend." Chris said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yet." Wyatt murmured, dialing the pizza number.

"Huh?"

Wyatt turned the phone off once more. "Okay Chris," He said standing up, "Jesse likes you okay, get that into your little swimmier brain. Do you have too much chlorine up in there or something? Take this from someone who has mild empathy and telepathy powers, he likes you! Do you think I am telling you this so you can make a fool out of yourself and get hurt? Hell if it was like that I would hook you up with someone myself."

"Who you're friend?"

"Naw, his little brother." Wyatt smiled.

"Sick." Chris said walking away.

"Coming!" Chris yelled as he heard the door knock. He walked up in clean clothes, and even a touch of cologne and opened the door. To Chris' surprise he saw Jesse had changed also and even looked nice: Sky-Blue Polo, Jeans, and Sandals, and Axe Body spray.

"Hey." Chris said

"Hi." Jesse replied with a bright smile. Chris saw Jesse's charming smile with his perfect white teeth, he could have pinned him against the door right their, but he held himself back greatly. He saw Jesse was carrying a notebook and his Chemistry book, and ready to get to business.

"Uh, my room." Chris said. Jesse nodded and as they walked to the stairs, Wyatt came walking out of the solarium.

"What a minute." He said. Both of them stopped and looked over in Wyatt's direction. Then very oddly, Wyatt walked up to Jesse.

"Just so I said I did, name is Wyatt. Nice to meet ya." He said putting his hand out to Jesse.

"Uh, cool." Jesse said shaking his hand, "But I've met you before, I see you around school all the time."

"Yeah well, we're finally aquatinted. Have fun!"

Jesse looked at Chris confused, but Chris motioned to Jesse to go up to his room. Chris then turned to Wyatt once Jesse was out of ear shot.

"What the heck?"

"Just making sure I know the guy, and I approve." Wyatt smiled.

"Oh my gosh." Chris rolled his eyes and walked up stairs.

Chris walked into his room, and saw Jesse looking at his CD collection, his book and notes were already sitting on Jesse's bed.

"Buy anything new since I've last been through them?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, not really been busy you know." Chris replied closing his door.

"You got _The Black Keys_, I don't remember this one."

"Oh that's Wyatt's actually. You can borrow it if you want."

"Thanks." Jesse said taking the CD and putting it with his book. "So, you want to start I guess?"

"Sure." Chris replied, but he suddenly felt a knot in his stomach, why was he so nervous? He and Jesse study all the time: mid-terms, exams, mid year reports. This wasn't the first time Jesse was in Chris' room, alone; he had to keep his cool no matter what the costs. "So where did Mrs. Thompson leave off on?"

"We're going over the protons and all that good stuff on the elements we're on Copper I think." Jesse replied looking through his notes.

"Nope, you're behind man, Cesium, number fifty-five.." Chris replied looking through his.

"Cesium?"

"Cesium."

"But that's like twenty six elements ahead of me, Crap!"

"Here, just copy them," Chris put the notes in front of Jesse to copy.

"Thanks." Jesse then began to copy. Chris watched as his best friend began to copy his notes. He saw as Jesse's blue eyes were gazing the page looking over the writing, his buzzed toned head of light brown hair, and almost perfectly toned body like Chris'. Chris felt a jolt or a twitch inside his stomach, he tried to look around get his attention on other things besides Jesse sitting not two feet from him. He looked up at his band and surfer posters, he looked at the CD on his bed, which Jesse was borrowing.

"Wait, Krypton has eighteen neutrons?" Jesse said looking up. "That can't be right."

"Huh?" Chris said getting up and wheeling his desk chair closer to Jess and the paper. "Oh, no that's suppose to be eight. My bad."

"Its okay." Jesse replied. He looked up and so did Chris. They stared into each others eyes.

Jesse felt the knot in his stomach tighten, he had hoped Chris noticed that he had cleaned up and tried to look as noticing as possible to him. He was so relieved that Chris called him earlier, cause he was going crazy thinking about him, but the one thing that held him back. He moved closer only inches from Chris' face, and his lips.

"Chris." Jesse whispered.

"Yeah." Chris replied, hoping for it, but then it was too easy.

"Wait, wait." Jesse pulled back looking up, his heart gave a leap. Chris sat back in his chair disappointed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"You didn't call me to study really did you?"

"No I called to study – somewhat." Chris finished. "I am sorry."

"No don't be, cause I want to finish our conversation from earlier this afternoon." Jesse replied, "Cause if I don't I feel like I am going to explode."

Wyatt opened the door down stairs and he paid for the pizzas as the pizza guy gave him two large boxes. As the pizza guy left the doorway, Wyatt watched as he saw Ashley walk up, blonde hair, green eyes, all around American girl. Wyatt smiled and let her in.

"Okay let's finish it." Chris said, putting his textbook down.

"But we have a problem, I don't know how to finish it. Well I do, but its like I can't find the words." Jesse replied.

"I can help you find them." Chris replied, he took Jesse's hand.

"How?"

"Jess, I – its just." Something stopped him, Chris couldn't finish it.

"Its okay I am in the same area as you at least I think I am." Jess replied, okay this was it, it was going to be done. Jesse has had this building up all year, and now its all coming down to this, it was time for him to be the bigger man and bit his lip and be forward with Christopher, his best friend, his hopefully future boyfriend, companion.

"Christopher." Jesse said

"Jesse." Chris said.

"I like you!" Jesse said holding Chris' hand, closing his eyes and biting his tongue in his mouth. "I am sorry, I can't help it I like you! I hate it when I see you going off with other girls, it killed me for so long, you're meant for me. Please let me prove it to you Chris, I am made for you." He noticed that both of his hands where being held by Chris as once before.

Wyatt walked up the stairs with a pizza box in his hands, but he used his telepathy powers before entry, he heard Jesse's entire speech. He couldn't help but smile and walk downstairs.

Chris was totally shocked and put back by Jesse's speech, he was quiet. Too quiet for Jesse.

"I am sorry, I – I should be going." Jesse said standing up, and trying to let go of Chris' grip.

"NO!" Chris said, standing up with him. "Please, don't oh my god don't go not now, if anything not now." Chris then looked into Jesse's eyes, like never before. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that? If you leave now, you leave me behind, but I will follow you until I have you."

Jesse just stared, with excitement boiling under his skin.

"I've liked you since the beginning of Freshman year; basically since you got with Kim. And every time I saw you kiss her, or she kiss you I felt so much jealousy and anger feeling that should be me, but it wasn't; and it hurt. And I guess its one the reasons I did you know what, because I guess every time I closed my eyes I pictured us."

Jesse was still quiet, but the look in his eyes explained everything.

"Jesse I know you know, please tell me you know what I-"

"I do," Jesse said in a quiet voice, "No need for that anymore, but I need to know something."

"Anything." Chris said getting closer.

"Can I trust you, really, really, trust you?"

"Yes, I would never hurt you. Never."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I so promise you."

Jesse smiled back at Chris.

"Why did you and Kim break up?" Chris asked. Jesse just smiled back, with his infamous charming and perfect white teeth smile. Chris felt that twitch inside his stomach jerk him one more time, and this time nearly take over.

"Oh man, I can't believe this is happening." Chris said smiling. "I want you Jesse Orlando, I want you more then anything right now."

"And I want you Christopher Halliwell."

"Just to make sure, this means what I think it means right, we're." Chris said trailing off, hoping Jesse would finish.

"We're what?"

"Well...a um?"

"A Couple?"

"Yeah, that." Chris smiled.

Jesse smiled. "We are, but we need to do something first."

"And that would be?" Chris asked.

The next thing ether of them realized, they got closer, ready, moving, both of them stopped breathing, and only inches away from touching….


	7. Angels Would Fall

**Chapter Seven – Angels Would Fall**

He held his breath, he looked into Jesse; he couldn't believe this was happing. Jesse's hands felt up his arms, and around his chest, and onto his back, Chris looked up still not breathing started to wrap his arms around his best friend, his newly boyfriend, his possible soul mate. Everything about this moment was perfect, Chris felt his pulse begin to increase, his heart beat pounded in his ears he looked into Jesse; his stomach was going crazy, but in a good way.

Jesse was so amazed at all of this, he couldn't have been more nervous he looked into those Green eyes, and his heart beat began to increase; it was going to happen.

The two of them closed each others eyes, and Chris' lips touched Jesse's lips; time instantly stopped. Jesse's hold on Chris became tighter, and they kissed. Chris broke off the kiss but only moved his lips from Jesse's lips only slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Jesse opened his, they both smiled at each other; Chris jerked his head to one side and closed his eyes. They kissed once more. Chris' eyes rolled back into his head, he breathed; everything about this was perfect.

Jesse's hands remained on Chris' back and he moved his left hand up behind Chris' head and held it in almost into position and they he felt the feeling that he was weightless, that they weren't on the ground. He never knew Chris was this great of kisser, out of all the girls he had kissed; Chris blew him away. Chris felt Jesse's hands on the back of his head, he held Jesse ever so more tightly, how much of an amazing kisser Jesse was. He moved his lips off Jesse and put his forehead against him and kept his eyes closed. Jesse's breath was hard and rushed as Chris' was.

"What took you so long?" Jesse asked.

"I was waiting for you." Chris replied, and he began to step back, and pulling Jesse with him, until he felt his legs go against his bed; he sat down bringing Jesse with him. Jesse laid on top of Chris, they kissed again.

Chris felt heaven in his arms, he'd never felt anything so good and so pure before; his broken heart from his life needed this. He expected Jesse to feel heavy on his body but it didn't, in fact it didn't bother him at all. Out of all the times that he had dreamed and hoped for this moment it was finally coming true, he never wanted to let him go; he prayed for this instance to last forever. His chest had an unusual in it, he wasn't sure was; he wanted to say that his heart was almost hurting. The more he felt Jesse in his arms and kissing him, the more he felt the feeling becoming more and more, what was this feeling in his chest? He always kind of felt it in his stomach, but his stomach wasn't feeling it, it was heart. He then figured it out, he figured out; his heart was healing. Love.

Jesse laid on top of Chris, still holding him tight, kissing him, breathing him. He was hurting as much as Chris, and out of all the time that he was falling for Chris, it was now if the ground beneath him was gone and he was falling forever for him. He never felt so pure and good; he didn't care about Chris' past, he knew everyone messes up in their lives and they are given second chances. He felt something in chest spark in his heart, he wasn't having a heart attack was he? But he didn't care he kept kissing him. He wasn't sure what this was, but he loved it and he would do anything to make this moment last forever, he prayed to God for this never to end. He was meant for Chris, he was made for him he knew that for sure; and Chris knew it too.

Slowly, Chris tongue massaged the top of Jesse's mouth and he let go, but keeping his arms around Chris. He opened his eyes, Jesse still had his eyes closed but he had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Chris watched him, he was memorized with Jesse, as if he would never grow tired of him. He watched as Jesse opened his eyes and looked down into Chris. Jesse smiled and was speechless. Chris smiled back and moved one of his hands from Jesse' back and up behind his head; scratching and massaging it. Jesse loved it.

"If you keep that up, I am going to fall asleep." Jesse said smiling. Chris smiled back.

"And that is bad how?"

Jesse laughed, "I don't know. All I know is that if everyone knew you, and this moment, and how pure you are and how good you are, Angels would fall from the sky to rejoice with you."

Chris thought about it, he looked into Jesse as if he was looking into the deepest parts of his soul, Angels, _Ironic isn't it?_ He thought, _Ironic to the fact that I was half angel. _

"Jess," Chris began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Please." He replied.

"You know my past, my flaws, but why? Why are you doing this?"

Jesse smiled, he expected this. He moved one of his hands from under Chris and put it on his chest, on top of his heart. The thumbing under his palm was more then he needed to know.

"You know what I am feeling right now?" Jesse asked.

"What?"

"I feel the heart of a person who is hurting and someone who has demons so cruel and so full of hate, that fighting alone is wrong. You've fought for as long as you can, and you are so honorable for it. Everyone makes mistakes Chris, and I am so sorry for the hurt you have, but I want to help you; be with you. The love I have you Chris, is so much more then any demon can take away; I will fight along with you. I want to fight with you, cause you are the key to my perfection and I am not letting it go, I will always be with you, and find you."

Chris's eyes felt like they could have shot out of their sockets, and pushed Jesse up and sat on his bed; nearly pushing Jesse off the bed. He sat on the bed, thinking about what all that was just said to him.

"What?" Jesse said feeling scared, "I am sorry – I didn't-"

"Shut up, please!" Chris said closing his eyes. His heart was leaping, it was craving for more, and wouldn't let Chris have a word. He tried to stop his heart from speaking, cause he needed to think, the more he thought about the more his heart screamed into his head. He couldn't shut his heart up, he knew he needed Jesse, he wanted to stop fighting. He had fought too long, but he felt like screaming. He wanted to go, but his heart pinned him down. _Don't be scared! _His heart said into his head, was his heart actually speaking to him or was he going crazy? He just stopped and listened. _Okay you stupid fool time for you to shut up and listen to someone with sense, you are broken. You are the one who has stopped yourself from everything and now you have the option of being happy, of being whole and he's sitting right next you. So embrace him, embrace the fact that you love him. Love, big word isn't it idiot; admit it you love him! You have always loved him! And now you have within in your hands to love, and the ability to love him. Let me heal, let me love beyond Wyatt, Mom, and Dad. Please, help yourself. Its time Christopher, let Cupids arrow works its magic. Let him fight with you, as he said, your tired the demons are too numerous. Love him._

Chris looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking and they were sweaty.

"Chris." Jesse said, looking at him. "What's wrong."

Chris looked up and looked at Jesse, his friend then looked so much different from all the times that he saw him. He looked stronger then ever, he looked serious, he looked perfect. He saw a warrior, an angel, he couldn't help the emotion he had for him.

"Jess," Chris said looking back at his hands.

"Yes." He replied.

"What you said,"

"I meant it all."

"Really?"

Jesse took Chris' hand. "Look at me." He felt strong, he felt like if anything or anyone came between them he could take them down like nothing.

Chris breathed deeply and looked up, he looked deep into the blue eyes; he saw a place of pure happiness that he hasn't see in such a very long time. "When you said, that you have a love for me – does that mean you love me."

"I've never had feelings for anyone like I have for you." Jesse said, "I feel so perfect and so whole when I am with you, like nothing in the world can do me wrong. Please Christopher, please. I love you." Jesse's grip on Chris' hand tightened he had to hold it in, the love he had was more then anything he had felt before.

"I am scared." Chris said.

"Why?"

"I've been hurt so many times, that can I truly trust you?"

"I will never hurt you, and please trust me, please. I love you, Christopher, please see that I've never loved anymore before, except my parents."

Chris then felt as if all the voices inside of him, were silent; everything stopped, he held his emotion inside. "I trust you." He said, "I love you, Jesse. I love you so much." He watched as a smile appeared on Jesse's face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Chris said back smiling. "I love you." His smile was so big he'd never felt this much happiness or this much love in such a long time. Before he knew it, Jesse was kissing him. He was perfect, he was whole, he felt his first love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hours that followed Chris laid with Jesse on his bed, they just hugged each other as if they were never let go. Wyatt brought Pizza up to them, but the emotional high they were both on it was more satisfying than Pizza could ever be. As Jesse's head rested on Chris' chest, Jesse loved hearing his heart beat, and hearing him breathe. But Chris' looked over at the clock, he saw how late it was.

_11:14 PM_

Chris gasped, their exam, their studying it never happened. "Jesse!" He yelled.

"What?" Jesse said.

"Our exam, we never studied!"

"What time is it?" Jesse asked getting up alarmed.

"Eleven, fourteen."

"Oh man! I got to get going!"

"Go!" Chris said. They quickly got Jesses things together. "Here take my notes so you can finish copying them."

"Thank you!" Jesse said.

Chris opened his bedroom door and they ran down the stairs and down the foyer. Chris saw Wyatt out of the corner of his eye reading a book. Wyatt looked mildly surprised to see Chris running down the stairs, and with Jesse at top speed. They opened the big oak doors of the manor and flew out of them.

"Study hard okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Walk me to school okay?" Jesse said

"I'll be at your house at six thirty."

"Great, bye!" Jesse said running down the stone stairs, but then as Chris was turning to go back into the house. "Wait!" He heard, as Chris turned, he was embraced by Jesse. Chris wrapped his arms around Jesse, and Jesse around him. They kissed for a few moments, before Jesse let go.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too," Chris said in a whisper holding him tight.

"See you tomorrow." Jesse let go, and ran down the steps. Chris watched Jesse run down the steps and down the street. Chris turned and walked back into the manor, and he walked aimlessly into the foyer and leaned against a wall, looking at Wyatt.

"Mom home yet?" Chris asked.

"Not yet, she and Phoebe are going to be a while. But Dad is in his room." Wyatt replied looking up from his book.

"Okay, awesome." Chris said with a smile, as he walked back to the stairs. Wyatt watched, was Chris actually smiling? He got up and walked over into the foyer and saw Chris was slowly walking up stairs with the same smile on his face. He leaned against the wall until his little brother looked over.

"So, tell me what happened." Wyatt asked, with a smile on his own face.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." With that Chris walked up stairs.


	8. It's A Guy Thing, Don't Worry

**Chapter Eight – It's a Guy Thing, Don't Worry**

The next morning, Chris woke up earlier than usual at five-thirty am. He couldn't wait to see Jesse again, he yearned to see him again; he looked outside, the sky was just a royal blue. He tried to remember his dream, but it was a lost to him and he went and took a shower. About fifteen minutes later Chris was dried himself, got dressed, and was ready for school. Wyatt usually woke around this time for his morning run around the neighbor hood, Chris had so much energy he could have probably ran with Wyatt; he was fueled to the max. As he poured a glass of orange juice, he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw Wyatt in his white tang top, blue jersey shorts and white running shoes.

"You're up early." Wyatt said putting his iPod on his arm.

"Yeah, can't wait to go to school today." Chris said smiling and drinking from his glass.

"Really huh?" Wyatt replied with an eye brow raised. "This wouldn't have to do anything with what happened yesterday and a certain someone named Jess would it?"

"You know it is."

Wyatt smiled, and selected his play list on his iPod. "So come on tell me, what happened?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well from the amount of emotion you were in last night, I can say things got really good and you two are a couple?"

Chris smiled, it didn't hit him yet. Jesse was his boyfriend, _Oh my god!_ He thought, he felt so happy and jittery inside. "Yes, we are."  
"I told you he was digging you." Wyatt put his earphone in his ears. "So when do we get to meet him?"

"What?" Chris replied in an awe.

"Well, you're going to introduce him into the family right?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Look Mom and Dad aren't going to hate you, they might be in-different about it; but come on you tell mom everything."

"Let me think about it."

"Alright, see you at school." With that Wyatt ran out the door. Leaving Chris wondering how he was going to tell his mother about him and Jesse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris arrived outside Jesse's house a little bit early, well about twenty minutes early. He walked down the many large Victorian Houses in the area, which resembled his own house very much so. He saw, against the light sky of yellows and oranges: Jesse's house. It was a large manor that was blue and white trim, but unlike Chris' house, Jesse's was three stories. He walked every closer to the house, and he pulled out his cell phone wondering if he should call Jesse telling him that he had arrived early. He flipped it shut, he bit his lip and flipped it open again, and then shut it again. He stood by the stone steps, and looking up at the large Manor, and as he was about to flip open his phone and call Jesse, but the he saw that the doors opened, and Jesse was walking out. Jesse closed the door behind him, and was somewhat surprised to see Chris there.

"You're not a morning person, I thought." Jesse said.  
"Well, I am just full of surprises." Chris added. "I was going to call you, but I wasn't sure."

"You can always call me, you know that." Jesse got down to sidewalk standing next to Chris. "Umm."

"Yes?" Chris asked.

Jesse turned to make sure no one was looking from his house, and then faced Chris again. "Can I kiss you?"

Chris laughed, "You don't have to ask." Jesse smiled and kissed Chris.

"Why is that?" Jesse asked pulling back.

"Because I was going to ask you."  
The both of them smiled and began to walk down the street to school.

"So how do you feel about yesterday." Chris asked.

"Are you joking? I've never felt better." Jesse stated.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Like whoa, I mean think about it Jess, we're a couple now. A couple!"

"Amazing isn't it."

"Amazing, is an understatement."

Jesse laughed. "So then what would call it?"  
Chris stopped and began to think, he looked at his feet thinking, and then he looked up. "A miracle."

"Aww, how corny."

"Aww, my butt!"

"Whatever, you know you its corny."

"Yeah, I know. How are we going to tell people at school, I mean I know Kim knows' I mean if it wasn't for her us wouldn't have happened; but what about Megan, Isaac, Derek, or Ariel."

"Well Ariel is gay, so no problem there."

"True, in fact I can't wait to see the look on her face. _Hey, Ariel we're gay_!"

"Its like telling her Woodstock is next week, want tickets?"  
"Right." Chris smiled, "But do you really care what people say?"

Jesse was quiet for a few moments, "Not really. I mean we're on the swim team, we're always called Fags and what not, so might as well embrace the stereotype."  
Chris looked at Jesse. "I love you, you know that."

"Aww," Jesse said, "I love you too." He moved in and kissed him again, but this time it was longer and more intense then the earlier kiss. Jesse then pulled back, and breathed in deeply, "Wow."

Chris smiled, "Right back at ya. In a kissing mode are you?"

"What, can I help it if I like kissing my boyfriend?" He said, looking back at Chris. Chris didn't say anything except smile at the notion that which Jesse just used, he had just called Chris his boyfriend. A Miracle indeed.

The two of them stopped at Starbucks and got coffee, since they started their trek to school earlier then expected, and they came to their first mini fight as a couple. Who paid? Chris obliviously had money on him, and Jesse had his credit card, Chris had said that he always paid when they went out, why should now be any different? Jesse differed in his views and said that he was not going to be the chick in this relationship, but Chris didn't say he wasn't a chick. So they decided that Chris would pay, and then Jesse would buy the next thing they would buy, and then Chris, and so on. They left Starbucks with Mocha Frapp's (Coffee, Milk, and Ice), and was at Hyde High in only a few minutes.

The two of them took their usual spot, which was a table by the library that Chris, Jesse, and all their friends would meet, talk, and eat at. They all knew Kim knew, but they kept running over scenarios in their heads on how each of them was going to react, until they saw Kim, she was always the early one. She saw them and smiled and walked over. They watched the blonde hair, blue eye, tall All-American girl make her way over to them. She put her purse and backpack on the table, and greeted them.

"Hey boys." She said, "Oh, Chris can I have sip please!" Chris handed her his Frapp, and she took more than a sip.

"Fine finish it." Chris said.

"Thank you, I thought you never say." Kim replied with a wink and smile. She then pulled out her Chem book. "Are you guys ready for the big exam?" She began to read from the book.

Chris and Jesse looked at each other, and smiled. They never studied they were too busy with other more important matters, it wasn't like each of them needed the class for graduation. They made voiceless gestures to each other, trying to figure out the best way to tell Kim. Jesse made a motion for Chris to stand behind him and hug him, but Chris made a gesture for them to kiss.

"Guys, are you ready?" Kim asked, she kept reading on. She rolled her eyes, "Guys." She looked up and saw Chris and Jesse, had moved, and they were standing next to her, holding hands. She looked up and saw Jesse was mindlessly drinking from his Frapp and Chris was just watching her. She dropped her jaw.

"Oh my god Jess, how can you drink at a time like this!" Kim snapped.

"Whoa, what?" He said looking her. Kim got up from the table, and screamed.

"OH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" She yelled, "I KNEW IT WOULD WORK! OH MY GOD!" Jesse and Chris looked around and saw that people were looking over in his direction, and Chris saw the girl of the class who loved gossip, look over and be dumbfounded.

"NO WAY!" She yelled. Chris and Jesse kept their hands together, as Kim was freaking out, and Laura, the gossip girl. Kim turned around, "Way, Laura!" She said, "Can you believe it?"

Jesse and Chris found extremely amusing and then Chris let go of Jesse' hand and put it around his back, Jesse smiled he could have kissed Chris there, but it would probably given Laura a heart attack, which wouldn't have been a bad idea.

"Oh my god, they are too cute!" Kim yelled.

Laura a very materialistic girl with red hair and flawless skin stood in awe next to Kim.

"You are straight!" She said looking at Jesse, "And you, oh my god you should be straight." She motioned at Chris. "This is joke right, tell me this is a joke."

"Are we laughing?" Jesse asked Chris.

"Nope, I am not laughing, are you?"

"Nope." Jesse replied.

Laura's eyes got bigger. "So you two are gay?"

"Uh, yea." Chris replied.

"Kiss." Laura said, "If you two are really dating then you guys will kiss."

"Okay." Jesse said, putting his drink down. And Chris put his arms around Jesse's neck and kissed him once more. He loved Jesse's kisses, he would kiss him all day if he could. Kim tried to keep in as she giggled as she watched them, and Laura looked pale and like she was about to faint. They kissed for a long time, and Laura looked around and noticed that other people were noticing this as well, she smirked. Jesse and Chris pulled back, but not before Chris gave Jesse one last quick kiss.

"Well that's fine," Laura snarled, "The whole school now knows or will know by the end of the day."

"Uh, okay." Chris replied.

"Everyone in the school." Laura stated once more.

"And you're point is?" Jess asked.

"Its okay fags, don't worry about it." Laura said walking away. Chris and Jesse smiled at each other, and as Laura walked away they saw on the other side of the Courtyard their sophomore, brown hair, rocker looking friend, Ariel. Ariel stood still looking like she had just been slapped by god's hands, totally dumbfounded. Jesse and Chris then walked over to her, who looked at them like they hold this massive secret that was going to tell her fate and destiny.

"Hey Ariel." Chris said with a smile.

Ariel just stared.

"Uh, having a good day so far? I know I am, are you?" Jesse asked Ariel then moving his attention to Chris.

"Perfect day."

"How." Ariel asked, "How? Why? How? What? How? Explain!"

Chris began to laugh.

"Alright." Jesse started, "Basically the relationship between Kim and I have been on the rocks for the past few weeks and then she asked me one night if there was someone in the picture I said well yes and no. I said that I had strong feelings for someone, but it wasn't who she thought it was, and that's when I told her about Chris. She smiled and said she knew it, and we broke it off so that Chris and I can make this happen."

"But you," Ariel said, still dumbfounded, in Chris' direction. "You, you, straight! HOW!"

"Appearances are never what they seem." Chris simply stated. "It's a guy thing, don't worry."

Ariel looked at the both of them like they were hiding something, but then she smiled. "More gay power, welcome to other side." She said and hugged them. "But seriously this is going to take some getting use too. But how long have you guys been going out?"

"Uh, about twelve hours or so." Jesse said, "I don't mean to technical."

Chris put his arm around Jesse's waist once more and then three of them walked to their spot by the library, but not first as people watched the boys walking holding each other.

"Oh my god, did you hear!"

"Jesse Orlando and Chris Halliwell, like shocker of the year!"

"More like, freaking crazy!"

"They we're both straight yesterday, and like what the hell!"

"Chris, this means he's out of business, who was he with last? Who turned him off from us?"

"I am going to kill who ever did, cause damnit!"

"He was so worth the money, no!"

The notorious twins Ashely and Lindsay, Britney and Summer all met up again in the girls bathroom, discussing the news they had received from their morning classes. The news of an openly gay couple was surging through the school faster than anything in Hyde High history.

"They're going to get their asses beat." Said Summer said smoking a cigarette.

"Why is that? I think its honorable." Britney stated.

"Honorable?" Ashely asked.

"Big words, for a girl dumber then a rock." Lindsay said taking a cigarette out herself.

"What?" Britney asked the girls, "Do you know how much guts it took for them to come out and do this, and here you guys are acting like you know all this shit. No one saw this coming, and so far people are just shocked, don't hate."

"The blonde makes sense." Summer said as the smoke left her lips, and taking her spot on a bathroom stall.

"Whatever," Ashely stated, "Lindsay and I are going to convert him back to the good side.

"We have a genius plan. No boy that hot, and that hung is getting away from that easily."

"Oh my god, please tell me you two are joking." Britney said completely shocked.

Summer raised an eyebrow, showing she was interested.

"No, today after swim practice, we're going." Lindsay said.

"And we're going to trap him in the boys locker room." Ashely continued.

"But this little deal with Orlando, please he's going to be yesterday's news."

"Chris was ours first, and ours last."

"No fucking fag is going to take him away from us. We need him."

"uh, wow." Summer said under a whisper.

"Oh my god, could you two be any more low as of this moment?" Britney yelled, "You two fail all your classes, you smoke like no ones freaking business, all you do is party and get high. And now for the first time in a while Chris is actually smiling, and he's happy and you're going to take this away from him!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Ashely asked.

"Seriously, what happen to this, 'Chris is god' speech." Lindsay asked.

Britney laughed, "Oh man, I never fucked Chris. I actually talked with him, and he helped me with my History project, and he's a very nice guy. I am still a virgin you stupid hoes, and will be till marriage. I just can't believe I called you guys my friends."

Summer dropped her cigarette and was so set back at what was happening she looked with even more interest.

"You never fucked him?" Lindsay said

"What's wrong with you? Sex is everything here."

"No sex isn't everything!" Britney yelled, "School, Grades, Friendship, those things get you places! Sex, Drugs, and Alcohol those will get you shit. You're going to realize when you come back for your ten year reunion that everyone got a life, they went to college and got a life and everyone will be looking and you three thinking, _they are some paid plastic bitches that are still trying to act like their eighteen_."

"Stupid bitch." Lindsay stated throwing her cigarette in the sink.

"You calling us hoes?" Ashely yelled back.

"You know what you're not worth it." Britney picked up her bags, and left the bathroom.

"That's right leave bitch, if you come back we'll kill you!" Ashely yelled back, "We'll kill you!"

"She' doesn't know what's she missing." Lindsay said to her sister.

"Seriously, people like that never get anywhere in life."

"You need a man to feel good, everyone knows that."

"And drugs and vodka are the escapes everyone uses,"

"Except her. God, she's such a waste."

"She needs a life, like seriously!" Ashely said, then the twins looked at Summer who had taken her cigarettes out and flushed them down the toilet.

"What are you doing!" Lindsay yelled at Summer, "Those cost so much money."

"She's right," Summer said, "I am not going to be a hoe, and you two are the worst and are you listening to yourselves? Need a man? Needs a life?"

Lindsay and Ashely just looked at her.

"You know what, you two are sad, and angry everyone sees it. You think you have a crappy life so you take it out on everyone else, but when really you two let yourselves have the crappy life. So fucking shape up and get one, and stop living everyone else's life." Summer began to walk out, but then she turned around and got in the twin's faces.

"You try anything and take this away from Chris, who I barely know by the way, and I will make sure both of you pay. And I am not alone."

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"What do you care?" Ashely yelled back

"Chris is happy, Jess is happy, and Jess is a good friend of mine. So back off."  
With that Summer left the bathroom leaving the twins standing in their own self misery.

Wyatt sat in his Physics class, this was his least favorite class. He still got mildly good grades in this class, but it was physics. He looked up at the massive projection screen on the wall, and his teacher was explaining the various forms of energy and the nine planes of natural existence.

"Albert Einstein proved that in the natural world, our world, there are nine planes of natural and artificial energy, in which we all live on; we live on the first plane. The theory that the more energy produced by natural and artificial products, we have more planes of energy. Last year, a scientist in the Ukraine said that Einstein's theories were wrong and instead of nine, there are actually twenty six."

Wyatt felt someone touch his back, he turned and a girl with long red curly hair handed him a note. He looked over and saw that there was about six other people at the lab table ignoring the lecture, and looking at Wyatt, two of them had what looked to be evil smiles. Wyatt opened the note: _Is it true? You're brother is really gay? _The note read. Wyatt looked up and rolled his eyes, this was the third time someone has confronted about him and Chris being gay. He then wrote back, _Yes he's gay. Got a problem? _He then crumbled up the note and threw it over his shoulder. The girl with the red curly hair opened the note with excitement. She read and smiled. She didn't have to say anything, and instantly the entire room froze. Wyatt turned around, he didn't have his mother's power down to a science, but he used when he needed to. He looked at the girl who was reading it, he saw a guy with blonde hair on one side of her, and another blonde girl on the other reading the note on the other side, and both were about to break out in laughter.

_Oh my god, Chris is gay! _He heard inside of his head which was the girl with Red hair, before he froze the room.

Wyatt grabbed his stuff and left the class room, and as he walked out the door, the room unfroze.


	9. Everyone, This is Us

**Chapter Nine – Everyone, This is Us**

Chris and Jesse were right, by the end of the school day the whole school practically knew about them; and even some rumors were being spread around. While Chris was in the bathroom he over heard some Senior boys talking about how Natasha had converted him away, cause she was a hermaphrodite, and Chris had a fetish for things like that. Jesse had over heard in his Stage Technology class that several girls were saying that Jesse had bought Chris, cause he was jealous of all the girls getting Chris. Chris and Jesse just decided to bite their lips, and wait for all of it to blow over.

The two of them made their way to the school's pool gym, and as they walked in the whole swim team was in a corner talking.

"Two guesses about what their talking about." Chris said.

"I'll give em' one." Jesse replied.  
Kim and Ariel saw them, and walked over into their direction. They both had happy yet mist placed looks upon their faces.

"Hey guys." Ariel said, "Dang it's still all so weird."

"I guess." Jess replied.

"What's going on over there?" Chris asked them looking past them at the crowd.

"Well, what do you think? It's the talk of the whole school." Kim stated.

"Figures." Jesse and Chris both said.

"I mean the two straightest guys in the whole school suddenly dating each other, its like O.J. all over again."

"Are you comparing us to O.J. Simpson?" Chris said.

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"So what's next?" Ariel asked.

But as those words happened, Coach Orange, in her red hair pony tale, shorts, white t-shirt, and clip board walked out, and she blew her whistle. "I want all the boys in the pool in five minutes." She yelled. Jesse and Chris turned and walked into the boys locker room, and to their lockers. As Jesse opened his locker, he looked up and saw that the rest of the swim team were walking in.

"There they are." Said one of the boys with longer blonde hair.  
Chris suddenly raised his head, he looked behind them, four guys were walking over at top speed. He looked at his hands and remembered his power; he was ready. Chris and Jesse just normally changed out of their normal clothes and into their black Speedos.

"So," Said Derek, a pretty boy with blonde hair coming over and putting his elbow on the top of the lockers, with two others behind him. Mikie a muscular sophomore who was more of a clown, Logan a tall senior who resembled Wyatt a lot, and Jason Lee, the swim team captain, but he actually was on the other side of the lockers by Jesse changing out of his school cloths.

"So, what?" Jesse asked, and he pulled his jeans off and his Speedo underneath.

"You're gay." Derek said, "I kind of knew it."

"That's great."

"Have you guys always been gay?" Logan asked.

Chris and Jesse looked at each other, they didn't know how to answer that question.

"Come on guys, they're the same people." Mikie said, "I think its really honorable about what they're doing."

"Thank you." Chris said.

"But come on," Derek said, "You were fucking girls left and right, you have torn apart relationships, you have so much shit on you, and now this?" Chris looked up, he didn't want to be reminded of his past. "How are you gay? Like Jesse okay, but you? What happened?" Jesse looked behind him and saw Chris he was holding his shirt in his hands, standing still. Chris was hoping beyond all to hoping that this wouldn't have happened today he wanted one day that he could just be happy and not think about the past. But he was happy, with Jesse he knew that eternally he was happy, but doing this he wasn't. Chris just gritted his teeth and slammed his locker shut.

Chris was sitting on his bed with Jesse in his arms, kissing him madly. Chris never figured he would find such a perfect place that he loved to be. He moved his hands and put them on Jesses head and he sat back on his bed. He heard Jesse moan for a slight moment and it made Chris excited. As Jesses body laid on top of his own, he could fell his breathes. Chris moved his hands from his lovers head to his back moving them under his shirt.

Jesse leaned down on top of Chris and with hand on the back of his head and one on his back, it was like he was laying him down. He moaned, he loved this as much as he thought Chris did. He felt Chris' hands move to under his shirt, and began to massage his back. He felt a chill go down his back and goose bumps all over his body erupt from his skin. Jesse then sat up, keeping his eyes locked on Chris, and he lifted his shirt off his body and threw it on the ground. Chris watched as Jesse took his shirt off, watching his toned abs, and chest, it made him even more excited. Jesse then smiled and kissed Chris once more, and with his hands and lifted them up under Chris' shirt and began to lift it off. Jesse kissed Chris' stomach as he slid his shirt off. Moving his lips around his chest, Chris' eyes rolled to the back of his head. Suddenly they heard someone reach the landing on the stairs.

"Chris?" Piper yelled, "Wyatt?"

Chris pushed Jesse off of him. "My shirt!" Jesse said, but rather loudly.

"Sush!" Chris expressed back.

"Chris?" Piper said, she opened her sons door, and watched Jesse pulling his shirt on, and Chris moving the hair from his face. She looked at both of them, as if they were hiding something; which they obviously where.

"Hi." Chris said, "You're home early."

"Uh huh." Piper replied. She looked at Jesse.

"Hey Mrs. Halliwell, its great seeing you again; but I am going to get going. Bye." Hopelessly Chris watched as Jesse walked out of the room, he tried to motion something behind Piper but Chris couldn't make it out. They heard him walk down the stairs and close the front doors. Piper then leaned against the wall, and smiled at her son.

"Uh, Chris."

"Yeah?" He replied hoping she wasn't going to go haywire on him.

"You're, um pants, they're undone."

_WHAT!_ He thought, he looked down, and saw his jeans button and zipper were undone, and he sat forward cross legs, hiding it.

"Everything okay with you? Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"Alright, I brought some food home." Piper then left the doorway, and walked into her room. Chris waited for her to get out of range, he stood up and zipped up his jeans and buttoned them. He then raced downstairs. "Please still be here."

He opened the doors and ran out into the night, he looked around. He put his hands on back of his head and sighed in disappointment.

"Hey you." Said Jesse coming out from behind a bush next to there house. Chris' spirits suddenly raised, he smiled and kissed him back.

"I am so sorry about my mom, you didn't have to leave."

"Oh yeah I did."  
"No you didn't."

"I saw her look at your pants, and that was my 'q' to leave."

Chris laughed, "Yeah about that." He took Jesse's hand.

"Well I have to get going, take care okay." Jesse said, kissing him. He started to walk off, but Chris wouldn't let go. "Hey, I need my hand."

Chris looked up at Jesse, he smiled.

"Chris, can I have my hand back please."

"I love you." Chris said.

"What?" Jesse said shocked.

"Its amazing, you know I've gone from girl to girl and I've said it back to them and never meant it. But with you, I mean it; I love you."

Jesse smiled, and kissed him once more, but this was one of his famous time stopping, ecstasy kisses. "I love you too."

From a window of the Manor, Piper Halliwell stood watching Chris and Jesse.

(**Authors Note:** Hey guys sorry for such the late update. I know this is very short and not my best, but I have finished the story and it will be up very soon. And With the amazing feedback of my new story "2024: Community Service" I will continue with that. Well Take care Everyone!)


	10. So On & So Forth

**Chapter Ten – So On & So Forth**

As Chris walked back to his house, he stopped at his door step. He turned and looked around the neighborhood. _How many people saw us kiss? _He thought, he smiled; kissing Jess, oh yes! He looked up at the stars, and the full moon was high in the night sky. He saw a shooting star streak through the sky, if he blinked he would have missed it. He was always told to make a wish when he saw a shooting wish, but in this case he didn't have too; it already came true.

* * *

As the week ended out, the people at Hyde High School were starting to get use to that fact the first openly gay couple have come out. And they weren't the last, Friday afternoon, Brandon Fraiser and Luke Moscow two players from the Football team were to be rumored to be dating. The boys water polo players were a little uneasy around Jesse and Chris for they feared of homosexuality advances. But Jesse and Chris were too busy checking each other out that it wasn't an issue for long. 

"So," Jesse said to Chris as they sat outside the school waiting for Jesse's mom to pick him up and take him to his doctor's appointment. "Does your family know?"

"Uh, yeah." Chris replied.

"They do!"

"Well, Wyatt knows." Chris began, "He figured me out, after you left that day a while back. And he had the idea of you coming over, and then we – that's the story from there."

"Oh," Jesse replied, "Right on. I tried telling my parents, but it came out with me getting a D on my Chemistry test."

Chris laughed, "Wow." He looked at his feet, "I have no idea how my parents are going to take it. I mean they discuss everything else, except this."

"True."

They both were silent for a few moments, and then Chris had a brilliant idea. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing probably. Why?"

"We're telling my parents." Chris said with a smile.

"We are?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, we are. We've been dating for a week, and I need to tell my mom at least. So tonight I'll break the news to my mom and dad, and you'll come over at let say around 6:30?"

Jesse looked forward, it was getting serious. He then turned his direction to Chris. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Nice." Chris replied with a smile.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?"

"Excuse me, of coarse I did. I don't just say that to anyone." Chris then felt something in his heart, almost begin to hurt and question. "Is everything okay between us?"

"Yes, everything is great." Jesse said, he sense Chris' alarm and stood up, and moved in front of him and took his hands. "Its just Kim never said it too me, and in fact no has ever told me that, except my parents. And I love you too, and I just needed to make sure."

"I do love you Jesse, I really do."

"I know, and I love you." Jesse replied, and then took on hand and put behind Chris' head and kissed him. Then they heard a car coming, and Jesse pulled away from Chris, as his mothers car came around the corner.

Chris walked into the manor, everything was going to change dramatically in the next few hours in this house. It was one of those eerie feelings knowing that everything seemed perfect and felt perfect, but something big was about to go down. And no matter how it seemed, people seemed to act it off like nothing was going to happen. He put his back pack and duffle bag by the table in the entrance hall like he always did and walked through the house looking for anyone.

"Hello?" He yelled, through the house.

"In the kitchen." Yelled his mother. He followed his mothers voice and into the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and the sweet smell of Chocolate Chip cookies swept across this nose, and he suddenly was hungry.

"Hi." Chris said as he walked in. Piper thought it was Wyatt, as she heard Chris's voice something in her was not right.

"Hi, sweetie." Piper said, as she kept her back to Chris, putting more dough on the cookie sheet. "How was school."

"School was great." Chris said taking a cookie from the counter. "What are the cookies for?"

"Just to have around." Piper replied, "Uh sweetie, can I talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure, actually I have something to tell you too, well two things."

Piper sighed, she put the sheet in the over and wiped her hands on a towel. "Okay," she turned and saw Chris leaning against the counter, eating a cookie. She then thought in her head, _Look at him its obvious. He has the kind of look of this, but how can this be? I mean am I okay with this? _

"What cha want to talk about?" Chris asked.

"Can you sit at the table." Piper said taking off the apron, and throwing it on the counter.

"Uh, am I in trouble?"

"No, sweetie your not."

"Okay." Chris said sitting down on the chair.

Piper kept standing, and she paced back and forth in front of her son, and then she stopped and looked at him in the eyes. "Chris," She began. "I love you, and I will always love you."

_Oh god, she knows! _Chris thought in his head. "Okay."

"And, its just,"

"Just what?" Chris asked.

"You and Jess, you guys have been friends for a long time for a while now."

"Since we were four, you know that. She's Wendy's son."

"Yeah," Piper continued, looking down, and then looking up. "I saw you and Jess the other night, outside."

Chris was silent, his mouth hung silently open.

"I didn't mean to peep on you guys, I really didn't. Its just when I saw you in your room and he was in there and your jeans were undone, and no one else was home. And then I looked outside cause I saw you go out there, and you looked worried or something and then I saw it."

"Oh, okay." Chris replied annoyed.

"Can I ask you something?"

Chris closed his eyes, "Yes mom, we're dating. He's my boyfriend." Something instantly pinched Piper in the stomach. _Could she handle this? _

Chris looked at his mother, she was standing with one hand on the counter, and one hand on her mouth. She looked at the floor, and around at anything besides her son. She then looked at the doorway, and Wyatt slowly walked he looked at Chris and his mom; he had heard the last few statements made. Chris looked at Wyatt.

"Mom," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, please." Piper replied with her hand up.

"What's wrong, he's still Chris. He's still your son."

"You know?" She asked.

"Of coarse I know, I am the reason they are together. Chris was crushing on Jesse, and Jesse on Chris; it seemed right."

"Um, okay." Piper replied.

"Uh, I need to tell you guys some thing." Chris said standing up.

"What's up?" Wyatt replied.

"I invited Jesse over tonight, to dinner around 6:30. I want you guys to know him like I know him, to know us."

"Understandable." Wyatt replied.

"We can invite Aunt Phoebe and Paige over if you want, but I really want you guys to know him. Please."

Piper sighed, "I'll go the market and get stuff to make pasta."

Wyatt smiled.

"Thank you!" Chris said in relief.

Chris immediately ran up into his room and began to straighten everything up. Once his room was clean, he then looked around his closet, what was he going to wear? He looked over at his clock, _5:47pm. _He still had time, but he looked at his jeans and shirt, not exactly entire for bring the boyfriend home in. He pulled out a polo, and a part of khaki pants and put them on. It looked alright, he then added a necklace with a leather string and a silver triquetra pendant, he then looked at the clock again, _6:13pm._ Time was running short, but he needed more; What did he need?

"You're seriously not wearing that are you young man?" Said a familiar voice.

Chris turned around, he looked around. "Grams?" Materialized in front of him, was his great grandmother. She stood in a dark red dress, with beads around her neck and her blonde hair styled for the occasion. She smiled, and opened her arms for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Chris said with smile, as he happily embraced his great grand mother.

"Why else wouldn't I be here, I want to meet him as well."

"What? You know?"

"Of coarse I know, I watch over you guys from time to time."

"Oh, um wow."

"Well now, you are not seriously wearing that are you?" Grams said looking over him.

"Well, I was thinking yeah."

"No, you need to look sharp this is a formal dinner. You need, something more fitting." Grams walked over to his closet looking through his clothes. "Here," She pulled out a blue dress shirt and black pants to match.

"What, this is just a dinner."

"Just a dinner young man, is something important. You need to make a good impression on him, and he needs to do the same with us; now put this on." Grams then walked from the room. Chris stood and thought about all of this, and she was right; but what was he going to do with all of this? He picked up his phone and called Jesse.

Grams walked down the hall, and opened up Wyatt's bedroom door. He was blasting some music, and cleaning his room.

"Wyatt Halliwell!" Grams said loudly. Wyatt had his back to her, while cleaning off a dresser.

"Wyatt!"

Still nothing was replied. She looked over at the stereo, and turned it off using her telekinesis. Wyatt looked up, and turned around.

"Hey who turned that off!" Wyatt looked and saw his great grandmother. "Grams!"

"Hello darling." She replied, walking over and hugging him.

"What, why?"

"Well for the dinner of coarse."  
"You know?"

"Of coarse I do, now get dressed he'll be here soon." Grams then walked from the room and down stairs, Wyatt followed her out of the room, and as he stopped at the landing, he looked over at Chris' door and saw him watching them.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked.

"I am great, just she made dress up."

Grams walked down into the kitchen and saw Piper cooking away in the kitchen. She had made a big pot of pasta sauce, with a another pot of boiling water for the pasta. Grams also saw a big bowl of salad and the smell of bread in the oven.

"Hello my darling."  
Piper turned around, and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Grams!" She walked over and hugged her. "What a surprise."

"The pleasure is mine, are you doing okay."

"I am great, why?"

"Well because of tonight, what Chris told you earlier."

"You know?"

Grams sighed, "Yes, I watch you guys from time to time. So you need help?"

"Always." Piper motioned Grams to the salad bowl, "You came for Christopher?"

"Yes, and also to see you. I missed you."

"We missed you too."

"Are you okay with Chris doing this?"

"Yes and no. I mean I love him, that will never change."

"But?" Grams said tossing he salad.

"I am okay with homosexuality, its just I never thought Chris was it himself."

"Well most people don't know that we're witches, does he know?"

"I don't know." Piper said biting her lip, "You think he does?"

"Well he will eventually, I mean no relationship without honest truth. And how long can Chris battle demons and forces of evil without telling him."

"Yeah I know, but-"

"Piper," Grams took her hands, "This is what Chris wants, and try and accept it. He is very nice young man, trust me I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"You know Jesse?"

"No, but I've been watching the two of them, they are good for each other."

At 6:30pm, Chris was dressed in his blue dress shirt, black pants. Grams also made Wyatt dress in the same, but his shirt was black. When Leo arrived, he reacquainted himself with Grams and Piper just told him to get dressed for company was arriving. Leo was rushed upstairs by Wyatt.

"What's going on?" Leo asked his eldest son.

"Dad, um before Jesse gets here you need to know something." Wyatt said standing in the doorway.

"Okay." Leo replied as he changed in his closet. "What is it?"

"Chris and Jesse are dating."

Leo pulled his arm into his sleeve and walked out of the closet with his shirt unbuttoned. "What?"

"He's gay."

Leo just stood there, looking at his son. He was dumbfounded.

"Please, just be nice to them. I'll be downstairs." Leo stood amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Its 6:41, he is late." Grams said as she looked at the clock. "Darling, are you sure he got the time right?"

"Yes." Chris replied. "He told me himself, 6:30."

"Well just give him a few more minutes, then we'll call him." Piper replied.

Chris, Wyatt, Piper, Leo, and Grams sat around in the family room and Piper had brought out drinks for everyone, and sixth for Jesse when he arrived. Chris kept looking over at his parents, they were quietly talking among themselves, he was more nervous for their actions then anything else. The doorbell rang and Chris got up, and went to the door.

Chris went to the door and opened it, and he was hoping Jesse had changed, and looked good. As he opened it, he saw that Jesse had indeed dressed up. In a dark green dress shirt, tucked in to black slacks and polished dressed shoes.

"I am not over dressed up am I?" Jesse asked.

"No you're not, its perfect. Just fair warning, the whole clan is here."

"Clan?" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow.

"Young man." Said Grams from behind Chris. Chris opened the door, and let Jesse in and they saw Grams standing there. Jesse walked up, and took her hand.

"Nice too meet you Ms. Halliwell." He said with a smile. Grams smiled and took her hand.

"Well, very nice hand shake my dear." She smiled, "You may call me Penny."

Chris signed with relief and closed the door. "Well Chris don't be rude, introduce our guest." Grams said passed Jesse. Chris walked up to Jesse and walked him into the family room where Wyatt, Piper, and Leo all were standing.

"Jesse you know Wyatt," Chris said, even thought Jesse shook his hand. "And my parents Piper and Leo."

"Nice to see you again Jess." Piper smiled.

Leo shook his hand with a half smile.

"Well sit," Piper stated, "Jesse, what would you like to drink."

"Uh, Water would be great." He replied. Wyatt, Chris and Jesse all took seats on the couch, Piper and Leo sat on the opposite love seat, and Grams in the arm chair.

"So, Jesse you're on the swim team with Christopher?" Grams asked.

"Yes I am." Jesse replied.

"Very good, I did a bit of swimming when I was young."

"Really, what events did you do?"

Grams smiled, "Well it was just normal swimming my dear, nothing special." Piper then walked out with a glass of ice water, and gave it to Jesse and sat next to her husband.

"I hope Pasta is great with you Jesse." Piper replied.

"I love pasta." Jesse smiled.

"Very good." Piper replied.

Jesse smiled and took a drink of water. Chris looked up at his father, he was looking at his feet, and anywhere but not Chris or Jesse.

"Do you play any other form of activity?" Grams asked.

"Uh I played football this year, but that's about it."

"Really, Wyatt plays football." Grams said looking at Wyatt who was just sitting back listening.

"Yeah, I played with him." Jesse said back. "So tell me Penny, what do you do for a living?"

Chris could have lost it, along with Wyatt and Piper.

"I am retired," Grams replied sweetly, "Have been some years now."

All of them relaxed. Grams smiled, "Retirement isn't what its all crack up to be."

"Well, do you travel?"

"Yes I do."

"My parents have a villa in northern Italy, I think we're going back this summer."

"Very well," Grams replied, "I love Italy, such a lovely place."

"Indeed." Jesse replied with a smile.

"Jesse do you work?" Piper asked.

"Uh yeah, I work at the grocery store. I stock."

"Oh nice," Piper replied, "You get good grades?"

"I have a 3.89 Grade Point Average." Jesse replied.

"Very nice." Piper replied. "Well excuse me everyone I have to check on dinner." She took one last sip of ice tea and walked into the kitchen.

Moments later, Piper returned announcing everyone to the table. Jesse and Chris were caught in a story about them and a swim meet months prior. As they walked to the table, Wyatt stayed behind and wanted to talk to his father.

"Dad, you haven't said a word." Wyatt said.

"I am fine, Wyatt." Leo replied.

"Dad, say something."

Jesse and Chris took one side of the table, Wyatt and Grams on the other and the heads of the table were of Coarse Piper and Leo. Once the food was set out, everyone began to pile the food on to the table.

"So tell me," Piper asked, "How long as it been since you two met?"

"Uh, six years isn't it?" Chris asked Jesse.

"Something like that." They smiled at each other.

"And you two have been dating for how long?" Piper asked again.

"Uh, about a week now; its great that the person you have its also you're best friend." Jesse replied.

"Yes I know." Piper said, as she smiled and looked at Leo, was sat and ate salad and said nothing.

"Got any plans for college?" Piper asked, trying to get a conversation going.'

"Well, I just started looking. I am thinking about University of San Francisco." Jesse replied.

"Chris is going to Harvard," Leo said suddenly, "I hope you know that."

Everyone went silent, Piper was shocked at the rude statement. Jesse smiled, "I know he's going to Harvard."

"He's from a very important family, and has very important things to achieve in life." Leo said. Chris was shocked at awed at his fathers reactions. Jesse smiled, and put his fork down, "Yes, he is important and I wouldn't dream of getting in his way."

"Yes," Leo said, "Do you have any plans for an Ivy League?"

"Well, no I haven't thought about that much."

"Harvard is the nations finest schools; they don't accept everyone. He will be studying most nights like he does now. Not a lot of social time."

Wyatt gritted his teeth and looked at his mother. Piper who was getting very comfortable with Jesse and Chris, looked at her son. "Leo can you help me with the dessert."

"Harvard is incredibly prestigious, I know that."

"Many nights he won't be able to go out." Leo continued.

"Mr. Halliwell, I am not in all going to stand in Chris' way. He is your son and I understand that and respect that; and I wouldn't ever dream of him not going to Harvard or wherever he wants to go. He is also my best friend, and I want to help him in all ways I can to make sure he gets that far, and if that means he goes one way and I go another; then that is the case."

"No." Chris whispered.

"But," Jesse said looking at Leo square in the eye, he took Chris hand. "I am a part of Chris life now, and I hope you can accept that."

Wyatt sat back in his chair and smiled, _Very nice dude, very nice. _He thought. Grams sat their, very proud and rewarding. Piper looked at her son, Jesse and saw something extremely special, like she had in the early days of her and Leo.

"Well then." Leo then continued, "I've been where you are before. Just needed to know your intentions."

"Leo, kitchen, help me with the dessert." Piper replied.

Leo got up, and walked into the kitchen, with his wife behind him. Piper closed the door from the Kitchen to the dinning room, and faced her husband.

"How dare you!" Piper replied. "Who gave you the right to treat him like, and embarrass all us?"

"Piper, please."

"Look Leo, it was hard for me to accept it at first, but damnit he's our son and I will not throw him out just because he's gay. I can't believe you're acting like this, what is wrong with you?"

"I am so sorry," Chris said to Jesse as his parents left the room, "If I thought that was going to happen, I wouldn't have asked you over tonight."

"Jesse, yes, our most sincere apologies."

Jesse smiled, "Thank you, but its fine. I went through the same with Kim's parents, but for them it was all about me getting her pregnant."

The rest of the night went without further incident. Piper returned with a platter of her famous small cakes with caramelized fruit on the top. After dessert and coffee, the lot of them got up, and thanked Jesse for coming over. As Jesse, Chris stood at the door Grams came over and shook Jesses hand one last time. "Very nice you two," She said, "I am so proud." Piper walked up, and gave Jesse a hug, "It was a pleasure having you over Jess, our door is always open for you." And Wyatt gave him a sincere handshake, and wished him a farewell. Chris told them he was going to drive Jesse home. Chris and Jess walked outside the door, and as soon as Chris closed the door, Jesse turned and kissed him, he put his arms around Chris, and Chris put his arms around Jesse.

"Oh I so needed that." Jesse said pulling back.

"Me too. Again I am so sorry about tonight."

"Please, don't be. It was alright, take me home I got something for ya."

"Okay." Chris and Jesse walked to Wyatt's VW Jetta and got in and drove the three blocks to his house. Jesse got out of the car, along with Chris, he took his hand and they walked up to his house.

"Aren't your parents home?"

"No, they're spending the weekend at some resort or what not. I got the house all to myself. When I say so, come up stairs." Jesse said

"Okay." Chris replied, he kissed Jesse one last time before he ventured up stairs. Chris then stayed by the stairs, he was so furious at his father for acting like he did; he didn't his father would have acted like that. He was glad his mother had accepted it, and Wyatt as well. Grams was a total surprise to him, but he was happy he got his entire family behind him, minus his father. Moments later, he saw Jesse standing at the top of the stairs. "Okay, you can come on up now."

Chris did as followed and walked upstairs, to Jesse. Jesse took his hand and walked him into his bedroom, which was full of candles which made his room glow, and soft music which Chris knew as Melissa Ethridge's "Angels Would Fall".

"Wow." Chris replied. "This is nice."

"Christopher, come here I want to give you something." Jesse said. Chris walked over and sat down on the bed next to Jesse.

"What?" Chris asked.

Jesse held a box in his hands, and he gave it to Chris. "Here, this is for you."

"What?" Chris asked, "What is this?" Chris opened the box and in the box were two silver platinum rings. One with a "_J" _on it and another with a "_C" _on it. Jesse picked up the one with the "J" on it and took Chris hand.

"This is a reminder of that I always love you." Jesse said, "Cause I really do." Chris watched as the ring went on his finger perfectly. He then picked up the ring with a "C" on it, and slipped it on Jesse's finger. "And I love you." Chris looked into Jesse's eyes and kissed him.

"I want to make love with you." Jesse said suddenly.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I want to make love with you; if that's alright."

Chris smiled and kissed him, and held him tight. "I want to make love to you, Jesse Orlando." Jesse smiled, and got on top of Chris and kissed him. While kissing him, Chris used his powers, and with a flick of the hand he closed the bedroom door, and the night was theirs.

* * *

In the time after that night Jesse Orlando and Chris Halliwell had a relationship that many envied. Leo came to terms with Chris, and welcomed Jesse back into their house the following week. The school died down with the talk of Jesse and Chris, and they just fit in with the other couples around the school. Later that Year, Chris told Jesse that he was in fact a Witch, and Jesse didn't care.  
Chris and Jesse dated through out high school, and come senior year Chris finally applied to Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Brown. Jesse had kept good grades through out high school, and also applied to the same schools as Chris, and other schools with in the area of those like Boston College, University of Connecticut, New Jersey State, and University of Rhode Island. Chris was not accepted into Harvard, but he got Yale – and so did Jesse.

On the Graduation day, Chris was named Valor Victorian with an outstanding GPA of 4.91, the highest GPA in the schools history. His speech revolved around his family and Jesse. After the ceremony, before Chris went off with his family to celebrations Jesse pulled off to the side. He pulled out another ring, and proposed to Chris to marry him. Chris gladly accepted. And that fall together, they attended Yale, in New Haven, Connecticut. Got an apartment not far from Campus and started their lives together.

**The End. **


End file.
